hey everybody has secrets
by Chessa-Sirius-Black
Summary: Alice- goth and just like natsume but not his twin werid cause they look alike Natsume- show's he's true side to 2 girls Mikan- opposite of her twin Alice werid isnt it? Ruka- He doesnt follow natsume around anymore instead he follows alice read4 more
1. twins

Manga: I do not own gakuen alice or the characters expect mine enjoy!

**Prologue**

**Age 3**

**A young girl with brunette colored hair was crying. On the floor at central. It was snowing really hard. Why was this girl crying? Was her heart broken? Did she get in a fight with her parents?**

" **Oi! Little girl your going to freeze your butt of sitting there." said a raven haired boy**

**Ignored…**

**Natsumi offers his hand**

**Natsumi pov **

**A beautiful girl was crying on the floor at central park. Who would be here in the could snow? I wondered was her heart broken? Did she get in a fight with her parents.**

" **Oi little girl your going to freeze your butt sitting there." I said**

**What the hell am I thinking?!! Is she fricken deaf? Nobody ignores me! Hmm interesting girl**

**What the hell am I doing. My body is working itself!**

**Regular pov **

**The little brunette looked at his hand then him. She thought and then took his hand.**

" **what are you doing in the snow? Does your parents know you're here?" the raven haired boy asked**

**She cried harder " please help me find my sister." the brunette cried " she ran off when the big man said my parents were d-dead."**

**I frowned. Hey I have feelings! I know she must miss her parents so.. " lets go." he said grabbing the girls hand and looking for her " what is her name?"**

" **her names alice but yell manga and we should have a better chance." she said " my names mikan."**

" **Natsumi." wait why am I letting her…Allowing her to say my name? my first name.**

**The two children looked all over and took a break at the sakura tree**

" **we will find her don't worry." I said with smile**

**Wait now I'm comforting her with a smile? Crazy. I am fucking crazy with shit for brains.**

**She smiled back. And he blushed hiding behind his bangs**

**Yep. I am fucking crazy.**

" **mikan -nee im sorry I worried you." manga said. Manga had black long raven hair with crimson eyes but beside that they looked alike " thanks for protecting my sister." she smiled and I blushed**

**Double fucking crazy " whatever." I said and smiled again**

**Crazy..**

" **my names manga nadeshiko. Were twins. I changed my last name. nadeshiko like the yamato nadeshiko flower." I explained "alice is my nick name actually. Manga for Japanese comics I loved them I changed my name."**

" **Mikan sakura. Sakura as in cherry blossom a beautiful flower. A changed last name as you. Mikan as in citrus, I love those that I changed my name to mikan."**

" **Natsumi hyuuga. Natsumi as the plant jujube." I said icily**

" **well bye." we said**

" **wait what I thought your parent died." Natsumi said **

" **they did but obviously we need a home so why not go to a shelter." manga said**

**I am now a fucking retard who needs a mind transplant cause I dragged them by there wrist to my house and stuff them in my room while locking the door and started to look for my to-a-bitch-of-a-dad**

**I marched into my dads office in search of him.**

" **what a pleasant surprise." Mr. hyuuga said**

" **I need a favor." Natsumi said looking at his surprised dad**

" **what is it?" Mr. hyuuga**

**Natsumi explained what happens and said " I want them to live here and stay in my room."**

**You should see my dad smile and looked like a miracle happened**

" **Yes! Yes! of course let me meet them outside the door."**

**I unlock it**

**The twins hug Natsumi and to his and the father surprise he just hug back**

" **buts what's the matter." I asked**

" **we were scared!" they said at the same time " there were weird noise from outside."**

**I look out the window to see my best friend Ruka outside**

" **I will be back." Natsumi said leaving**

" **hi im Mr. hyuuga call me dad or such." he laughed **

**Mikan smiled manga looked clueless**

**Mrs. Hyuuga walks in " oh who are they?"**

**Mr. hyuuga whispered something**

" **hi im Mrs. Hyuuga call me mama or something.(blah blah blah)"**

**Outside**

" **Ruka what are you doing here?" I asked**

" **nothing just wanted to hang out." Ruka answered**

" **ok." i said**

" **lets go." Ruka said**

" **sorry helping my dad." I lied**

" **really?" Ruka asked**

" **yes. He said if I do I can invite you koko to a party next week and meet his uh newest singers." I lied**

**Natsumi thoughts:**

**I hope they can sing**

" **ok. See you then." Ruka said leaving **

**Natsumi walked in**

" **so you told Ruka?" Mr. hyuuga asked**

" **no." Natsumi said to his parents surprise " there mine and only mine till someone finds out on there own."**

**Im having a melt down " sing twins" Natsumi said**_**manga : a fairy tale?**_**Mikan: a dream come true****? **_**Manga: that a wish that I hope comes true**_**mikan : a wish for me and you**_**manga : your never there**_**mikan : or more like you didn't notice me**

_**Manga: can you at least say hi and bye**_

**Mikan/Manga: its true no matter what you do im in love with you**

**Natsumi was blushing madly and just thought they were good singers they continued as Natsumi phone rang" hello?" Natsumi said " hey what's up?" Ruka asked " what's that beautiful sound?"" nothing" Natsumi said" can you guys quiet down ! Please" " im coming over" Ruka said hanging up" shit!" Natsumi said**

**Everyone looks at Natsumi**

" **lets play a game!" Natsumi said **

" **hide and seek!"**

**Natsumi: I do not own this story**

**Mikan: What will happen next time?**

**Manga : aren't we a little to young to be doing this?**

**Mikan: I think so**

**Natsumi: but**

**Manga: its about the money right?**

**Mikan : you sound like hotaru**

**Natsumi: ugh just review!**

**Manga/mikan: please with ramen on top!**


	2. Hide n dont seek

I have school so I will update them as much as I can! Ah and Natsumi and Ruka are stars already. But no stage names and there band is called flame NR ( Natsumi and Ruka) and work for Hyuuga corp. biggest business ever

Presenting gakuen alice chat!

Ruka : P-presenting Gakuen alice chat

Mikan: since this is the first one ever we will talk alot

Manga- also called Crimsons room

Natsumi: this is mostly gossips and hints and comedy

Hotaru: and advertising

Manga/Natsumi: shut up!

Ruka thinks : is manga and mikan really twins?

mikan: we do not own gakuen alice nor the characters

Hotaru: when am I getting in this author

Manga : now

Natsumi : hey manga want to know the difference between you and mikan?

Mikan: next time

Manga: please review

Hotaru : buy the baka gun now 9000 rabbits

Natsumi : do not buy any of hotaru stuff! This is a chat not a

Please advertise here

Hotaru I do what I want

Manga: money is all you think about

Mikan: ugh

Manga: I am so not like her

Natsumi: yep

Ruka: imai you like uhh…

Hotaru points baka gun

Manga: random comment from the quiet guy

Hotaru: bunny boy

Mikan: where is usagi

No one finds her

hotaru: help find usagi 10 rabbits

Ruka cries at rabbits

Manga: don't cry Ru-chan!

Mikan: we will find it

Where usagi is

Women : do you wan a massage?

Usagi: yeah

Women: do you think he will miss you

Usagi: probably cries water falls.

Women:..

Usagi: he doesn't even know I can talk like what a idiot!

Women thinks : what a complicated rabbit

Usagi: I know he is such a

Back to the crimson room

Ruka is crying water falls

Manga Kisses Ruka cheek and Ruka goes bright red

Hotaru : cash!!

Hotaru takes pictures

Manga: yeah he stopped crying

Ruka : n-next time on the gakuen alice chatall : the difference between us twins and random comments! And where is usagi

Mikan: pretty please help us find usagi 10 rabbits!! Please help us find a cure. Because only you can help us find our beloved usagi!

Natsumi/manga: lets try ours. You wont have any nightmares , burnt hair , or bruising, broken bones if you help us! Be apart of the people who are safe! Come on you wont get hurt

All sweat drop

chapter 2

Hide n' don't Seek

" yes lets play a game of tag!" Natsumi said

Natsumi parents are thinking what is are part in this.

" go hide and I'll count!" Natsumi said giving each a cell phone

" ok Natsumi!." the twins said as they kissed Natsumi cheek and left

Blushing Natsumi said " you two have to make manga and mikan singers with stage names"

Ah the boys blushing the parents thought

" sure there great for there age anyway so the stage names." asked

" Manga should be crimson Alice." Natsumi said " mikan is now crimson Blossom."

" shouldn't you tell them in case you get caught." Ms. Hyuuga asked

" you do it. I have to wait for Ruka!" Natsumi said going down stairs

dials a number " yes dears Natsumi wanted to know if you want to become singers."

" does Natsumi want us to?" they asked

Of course its Natsumi opinion that counts. " yes he really does."

" then of course." mikan said " manga doesn't care."

To Natsumi

" Ruka what's up?" Natsumi said with a tired look

" you know what's up!" Ruka said

" no I don't." Natsumi lied

" you were with two girls! You blew us off for two girls! There probably isn't even going to be a party for two singers." Ruka yelled

Plan b!

Natsumi dials some ones number and Ruka does the same.

" hey my twins I want you to meet my friend Ruka come outside." Natsumi said in a whisper

" hotaru!!" Ruka yelled " come to the Hyuuga mansion! Now!"

" sheesh you sound like a fucking baby!' hotaru exclaimed

" so quiet onii-kun you know we agreed to sing and now this? You ask for too much." I said with a laugh

" yeah laugh all you want! And you should know your name around them is alice and mikan cherry." Natsumi whispered

" roger sir!!" I said hanging up

"I do not! Just come." Ruka said " might be a excellent for blackmail ." Ruka whispered

" coming!" hotaru said hanging up

' who did you call." the asked each other

Like on cue hotaru mikan and manga come out

" hotaru?" mikan asked and manga shakes her head

" idiot." Natsumi and manga whisper

" I - I mean umm hi im cherry. Natsumi talked a lot about you." mikan lied

" liar the sakura petal necklace and the one on your head tell me that your mikan sakura. So you must be manga sakura." hotaru said

Busted Natsumi thought

" nope I am Alice hyuuga. Natsumi twin" I lied

But me and Natsumi look more like twins then me and mikan

" yeah my little sister." Natsumi lied

" I am also the newest hyuuga singer Crimson Alice and that is Blossom our half sister. She is also hyuuga newest singer. Crimson blossom. So we gave each other permanent tattoos and necklaces to match. Sorry if you confused." I told her

" really? What is Natsumi favorite thing?" hotaru question

I tried to get in mikan mind and got into…

What THE HELL IS NATSUMI FAVORITE THING!! I thought

MANGA? Well I have you know it is a manga. Natsumi thought

" our favorite thing is manga." I said coldly

"…"hotaru didn't say anything

" why didn't you introduce me to her." Ruka asked

" Because I wanted to stay a mystery but you had to come down here accusing my brother " , damn im a good actress

" I-im sorry." Ruka apologized then I noticed he was holding something white a cuddly.

" can I hold usagi?" I asked

" umm sure. Be careful he doesn't like people." Ruka advised

" I used to have a cat. It had a crescent moon birth mark on her head." I said " she ran away. She ran away earlier today actually. I think its when I went for a walk"

Oh when she ran away. Natsumi thought

I smiled as I pet usagi.

" Onee-chan!" mikan pleaded

I gave Ruka back usagi " ok. We will play tag."

" go Natsumi hide with hotaru and mikan." I said

" no." Natsumi answered coldly

"I said!! GO HIDE WITH HOTARU AND MIKAN!" I growled

" G-got I-it." Natsumi stuttered

The three go hide

" Now lets get things straight. We don't need to have any problems but 3 fucking strikes and your fucking out!" I growled

" understand?"

" Y-yes." Ruka said

I smiled and moved closer and closer in till our faces were almost touching. " This kitten got claws." I purred

I slipped and our lips met it was gentle. But like fire, it was burning!

He is not…no he cant. I removed our lips " sorry." I mumble

Ruka face was bright red " its ok."

" Just remember. When you finally transferred to the school I go to. Your under my command. Got it? I asked

" yes. I cant wait." Ruka muttered

Should we get them " ill be sleeping if you need me." I said leaving

Ruka touched his lips. " A kitten with claws." Ruka muttered

Chapter 2 end

Thanks everyone who reviewed

Gakuen alice chat

Manga: it started with a kiss

Mikan: I love that manga!

All: see you next time on gakuen alice chat!


	3. the party

I have school so I will update them as much as I can! Ah and Natsumi and Ruka are stars already By the way I decided to help out by advertising other fan fictions so review and write ur fan fiction down.

Presenting gakuen alice chat!

Ruka : P-presenting Gakuen alice chat

Mikan: I cant believe usagi missing

Manga- you met the crew so lets review

Natsumi: (idiot you rhymed) this is mostly gossips and hints and comedy

Hotaru: and advertising

Manga; Usagi missing

Hotaru: manga did a threat to Ruka. And there's going to be a party

Natsumi: behave mini me. Mini m

Ruka thinks : original?

mikan: we do not own gakuen alice nor the characters

Hotaru: so…. A party?

Manga : And a flash back

Natsumi : hey manga want to know the difference between you and mikan now?

Mikan: sure

Manga: (in this we are twelve…not the chapter the chat) fine

Hotaru : shot

Natsumi : mikan flat chest and mikan got a lot of curves

Manga: Thank you?

Mikan: Pervert!( throws stuff at Natsumi)

Manga: I am so not like her…Unfortunately.

Natsumi: fortunately yes! Your like me!

Ruka: …

Hotaru points baka gun

Manga: Wait We have to find usagi!! Damn it! REVIEW!! Natsumi will not hurt you if you do.

Hotaru: bunny boys bunny

Mikan: where is usagi

No one finds her again

hotaru: help find usagi 10 rabbits

Ruka cries at rabbits

Manga: don't cry Ru-chan!…hopefully

Mikan: we will find it!!

Where usagi is

Women : here's the hot spring

Usagi: yeah

Women: do you think he will miss you

Usagi: probably cries water falls.

Women:.. That's mean

Usagi: I don't care!! Don't make me slap you! I will slap you silly

Women thinks : what a complicated rabbit

Usagi: Bitch!

Back to the crimson room

Natsumi: ….Was that usagi calling someone a-

Manga Kisses Ruka cheek and Ruka goes bright red

Hotaru : cash!!

Hotaru takes pictures

Manga: yeah he stopped crying

Ruka : n-next time on the gakuen alice chatall : the difference between us twins and random comments! And where is usagi

Mikan: pretty please help us find usagi 10 rabbits!! Please help us find a cure. Because only you can help us find our beloved usagi!

Natsumi/manga: lets try ours. You wont have any nightmares , burnt hair , or bruising, broken bones if you help us! Be apart of the people who are safe! Come on you wont get hurt

All sweat drop

Manga: oh my

Natsumi: what?

Manga : we have a party to plan

Natsumi : and clothe to pick out

Manga/Natsumi: What a drag

Hotaru: lazy bums

Mikan: BE happy guys

Mikan: please review

Manga: we do not own characters or gakuen alice. We do own some songs

Natsumi- wait we got over 70,000 rabbits? You guys uh really care…

Hotaru- money!!

Manga- hello viewers so far I have been asked to advertise

Pixies wings and other things by blue- niagra it was a good story so it's a awesome read

Mikan - she is not lying she read it, it was so romantic

Natsumi -….

Ruka-….

Hotaru-….

Manga-….

Mikan- what did I do?

Everyone: that's all the time we have catch you next time on the chat. Next time we find usagi and the mysterious girl

Manga: who is she?

Mikan: idk

chapter 3

The party!!

Normal pov

On stage singing are manga/mikan

Key

Mikan singing

_Manga singing_

_Don't you forget the dreams _

_We hold tight_

_We hold strong_

_Never lose your fight _

_All ways hold ON!_

You jump.

I jump

you sings

I sing

But that's not my dream!

My dream is to be me. I follow

You to much!

Music………..

_Hold on to dreams _

_Cause when they go_

_Will they ever return?_

Relax hon. 

_don't think to much! _

Sleep gal

_Not in you dreams_

I told you I dream of my dream

_that's if you can make it._

_I know you can_

_But where is the steps?_

_I rock the worlds and never forget_

_Who I am_

_What I do_

_Its up to me _

_But I don't see you_

Steps?

_Your so clueless_

Oh steps!

_Nice going Sherlock!_

My steps are..

Ichi! Try my best

Ni! Go my way

San! Try harder!

Shi yon! Going to the top

_Ichi! NI! SAN! SHI Yon! Go! Roku! Shichi nana! Hachi! Kyuu ku! Juu!( 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10!)_

_**Then start over again**_

We got off the stage. Where the hell is Natsume I thought

" Hi! Manga-sama. Mikan-chan." Ruka said

I looked at him. Who was he? Lets see. Right Natsume friend

" hi." I said

" hi Ruka-pyon." mikan cheered

So happy . Stupid. Then someone bumped into me and we fell.

Silence

" Where The hell where you Natsume!" I snapped

" Upstairs." Natsume said tiredly

I muttered a few things

" what?" Natsumi smirked Angry

" aww Natsumi mad! What a hug?" I joked

" I hate you." Natsumi said

" I love you too!" I said giving Natsumi a hug

Then whispers aroused

" Onii-kun im bored!" I pouted

" onii-kun!" the crowed yelled

" Meet Natsumi Twin sister Alice. And there little sis mikan"

Silence

"HN." Natsumi and manga said in unison

" So do a duet! Then a triplete." mikan chirpedI made it up

Key

**Natsumi**

_Manga_

Mikan

_**All three**_

_Hey you! I hate the way you dance that dance_

_I hate the way you sing that song_

_Hate the way you smile that smile_

_Why cant you leave me alone_

**You know you love me baby**

No I don't . Why my hearts beating.

Like a cannon bolt. I hear. So many

Beats and rhymes that I can find my way.

**Cause you love the way I smile that smile**

**Love the way I dance that dance**

**Love the way I sing that song**

_Annoying boy. Womanizer. _

_To many words 'bout you!_

Glad to sing 

A melody

That has no

You and me

**a melody about you and me. **

**Love here and love there. **

**Shake you thang. **

**Move those feet'**

_I know you think _

_I care but I don't baby _

_Move you feet _

_Feel the heat._

_Cause your_

_Going to need to get cooled_

_After my melody._

**Fire hot is you **

_burning hot is me._

**We make a melody.**

_Book worm_

**Nerd herd**

_**No one see you as I do. **_

**Stop hiding your Face**

_No_

**Little girl**

_**It time to show the world**_

Can you Stop!

There's a rule

For people like us.

Shut up or I hate you

don't you know

That all that's true

Ends up in

A happily ever after

Cause you know the truth!

**Ok I understand that we love each other!!**

**Do not own the song**

**Dondake fanfare**

**Lucky star theme song**

**Aya hirano in English /Japanese plus this song will be played a lot by manga and Natsumi since there otaku**

_**Manga singing**_

**Natsumi singing**

Original / Romaji Lyrics English Translation

**yatchatta nanimo kamo**

**shuushuu da nanimo kamo**

**yatchatta ukiuki de**

**yatchatta yatchatta**

_**I did it, anything and everything**_

_**Gather it, anything and everything**_

_**I did it, in an excited mood**_

_**I did it, I did it**_

**sansatsu wa kaimasu**

**kihon desuyo one-san**

**machigatte naikara hayaku naretekure**

**minnna MANIA nimo ai wo kudasai, chobitto**!

_**I will buy at least three**_

_**That's the basics, my young lady**_

_**I'm not mistaken, so get used to it quickly**_

_**Everyone, give maniacs a bit of live, just a bit!**_

**shumiga shumiga waruitte**

**katteni katteni sasete**

**OTAKU tte yamerannai**

**ANIME ANIME michatte**

**CHARA no CHARA no CD mo zeninbun wo kattayo**

**tsugi wa dorega kuru? sounyuuka? soudesuka?!**

**...enka wa yarisugi dayone**

**My hobbies, they say my hobbies are bad**

**Leave me, leave me alone to do what I want**

**I can't stop being an otaku**

**Anime, I saw anime**

**Character...I bought every single character CD**

**What will come next? The song they inserted mid-episode? Is that it?**

**...I think country songs are going a bit too far.**

**KARAOKE de utae!**

**hazukashii kimochi nado sutete harebare to**

**junban de kyou wa denpa shibari denpa SONG**

**Kyunkyun DAY**

_**Lets sing it in karaoke!**_

_**Throw away the bashfulness and sing with an open heart**_

_**Going in order, today we're singing only delusions delusion songs**_

_**A day for squeeze, squeeze**_

**nocchatta omatsurida**

**tokuten de omatsuda**

**notchatta notchatta**

_**I got onto it, it's a festival**_

_**The extras they give is a festival**_

_**I got onto it, I got onto it**_

sankai wa mawaruyo

ano ko i-na tsun to dere

okashi-na kono kaiwa FLAG tatteru hazuyo

_**I'll go around at least three times**_

_**That girl is good, pointy yet dependent**_

_**That's strange, this conversation should turn one of the flags on**_

**shumi no shumi no koto tte**

**mukatto mukatto suruyo**

**kuchidashi kikoenai**

**ANIME ANIME ookutte**

**shinya no shinya no wakutte rokuga mo taihen**

**minai uchi ni DISC! tamaru! wasureru!!**

**...gensaku yonderu kedone**

_**Hobbies, about hobbies**_

_**Irritating, it makes me irritated**_

_**I can't hear the voices cutting in**_

_**Anime, there is so much anime**_

_**Late night, its so tough to record all the late night shows, too**_

_**Before I watch them, they're out on discs! They pile up! And I forget!!**_

_**...though I already read the original series.**_

**yofukashi ga sukida!**

**netoge shite messe shitetayone jikan OVER**

**jugyou chuu nemui LEVEL UP yume de UP**

**FANFARE**

_**I love staying up late!**_

_**I was playing 'net games and sending IM's... time over!**_

_**I'm sleepy during class, level up going up in my dreams**_

_**Fanfare!**_

**notchatta omatsurida**

**flage de omatsurida**

**notchatta notchatta**

_**I got onto it, It's a festival**_

_**I was able to buy it early, so it's a festival**_

_**I got onto it, I got onto it**_

_**yofukashi ga sukida!**_

**jama sarezu tawamurete itai otoshigoro**

**jugyou chuu nemui JOB CHANGE wa yume no CHANGE**

**daiseikou**

_**I love staying up late!**_

_**I'm at an age where I want to play around without being hindered**_

_**I'm sleepy during class, the job change is a change in my dreams**_

_**Great success**_!

**yatchatte nanimo kamo**

**nihonjin nanimo kamo**

**yatchatte moe ni kuni**

**yatchatte yatchatte**

_**Let's do it, anything and everything**_

_**Japanese people, anything and everything**_

_**Let's do it, a country of "moe"**_

_**Let's do it, let's do it**_

" _**well im leaving," I said leaving the room**_

" _**manga! Mikan. I have a surprise for you follow me." Natsume said leaving**_

_**I just follow with mikan **_

" _**ta-da." Natsumi said throwing a blacket off two…**_

" _**midnight!" I screamed holding her cat close to me" I missed you. So much."**_

" _**Morining!" Mikan screamed " I miss you. My cutie."**_

" _**Thank you!" we said in unison**_

" _**look at the babes. Natsume you got a sweet new singers." koko said**_

_**the room gained a times two hot aura**_

" _**Babes?" I gritted from under my teeth**_

" _**who exactly are you calling that." Natsume asked**_

" _**Manga-onee , Natsume-onee. Whats wrong?" mikan said noticing the auro in the room **_

" _**Onii-kun!!" the boys yelled, the called Natsume sisters hot. We are in for it.**_

" **Alice its not a pleasure to meet you." **

" _**mikan. it's a pleasure."**_

_**The boys looked from alice to Natsume and said" twins? You have a twin sister and didn't tell us?"**_

" _**No **__**I**____**didn't tell you right Ruka?" I said **_

_**Ruka steps back startled" r-right."**_

" _**what's with Ruka?" koko whispered to Natsume**_

" _**Alice has him under her thumb and so he is more her then mine personal assistant/friend" Natsume whispered back**_

" _**is she that bad?" yuu whispered**_

" _**worse. If I were Ruka I would do as she says." mikan whispered to yuu" and I been with her for 2 ½ years."**_

" _**wow im not going to get on her bad side." mochi said**_

" _**good idea." I said startling the others" what you thought I couldn't hear you?"**_

" _**well…" they started **_

_**The door flies open revealing hotaru with two girls. One with pink hair the other with blue hair. They might be twins or best friends lets see!**_

" _**hi Alice Natsume Mikan." hotaru said walking in " this is nonoko and Anna."**_

_**The walk in and bow" hello."**_

" …" _**me and Natsume **_

" _**hi Im mikan." **_

" _**hi." **_

" _**h- hi Natsume-sama." nonoko and Anna say**_

_**In Natsume head**_

_**Alice- lol! H-hi Natsumi-sama? Lol! **_

_**Outside **_

" _**Shut up!" Natsume yelled shocking everyone but alice**_

_**I bust out laughing~**_

" _**Alice…" Natsume glared**_

"_**Natsume." I glared back**_

_**39 seconds later**_

_**Natsume flinches **_

_**Everyone gasps**_

"_**check mate." I smirked**_

" _**ok guys lets hang out!" mikan says**_

" _**ok." everyone says and sneaks out**_

_**The end**_

_**Thanks for reading here is a preview for the next chapter!**_

_**Shi yon- juu ichi (4-11)**_

_**Year 4**_

"_**Lets do a bet Natsume" I say**_

" _**fine" he agreed" if you can burn threw all the schools in japan you can act as me. Have Ruka as your permanent personal assisant. And one favor. One task. And 900 rabbits."**_

" _**deal!" I said**_

_**Year 5**_

" _**happy b-day Natsumi!" we sang**_

" _**tell me a secret."**_

"_**ok." they said" we have a gift for you too!"**_

_**Year 6 **_

" _**happy b-day mikan and alice!" Natsume smiled**_

_**They smile back.**_

" _**I have a surprise." Natsumi said**_

_**Year 7**_

_**The year of the tragic accident **_

_**The year you should forget or did you?**_

_**The year of….**_

_**Year 8**_

_**She remembers her secrets and what they told her but something changed what could it be?**_

_**Year 9**_

_**She becoming more like me every year. She also gain some of her personality im happy. I so happy. I am happy for them both. I hate that they lied to her though. She is even smarter ,faster. But its like something changed what could it be?**_

_**Year 10 **_

_**I haven't told them about the thing. I cant tell them.**_

_**Mikan pov**_

_**Something changed what is it?**_

_**Year 11**_

_**They know! I cant believe they found out. After all these years I contuined the bet between me and Natsume just so they can forget what can I do. " the chain reaction-"**_

" _**your chain reaction is-" my theme line and " its shiro neko **_**Megami **_**aka white cat goddess." Natsumes" kuro neko here."and"hn." mikan "Kawaii!!" and " its Neko!"**_

_**Thanks 4 reading.**_

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.


	4. shi yonjuu ichi 411

I have school so I will update them as much as I can! Ah and Natsumi and Ruka are stars already By the way I decided to help out by advertising other fan fictions so review and write ur fan fiction down.

Presenting gakuen alice chat!

Alice : Presenting Gakuen alice chat(my final name)

Mikan: time to find usagi

Natsume- and with you generous donations

Ruka: we shall find usagi

Hotaru: hopefully

Alice; We will find usagi!

Hotaru: Lets go!

At a spa

Natsumi: why are we here

Ruka : usagi likes it here

mikan: then why wasn't we here in the beginning

Hotaru: cause Ruka stupid

Alice : ok. Move out troops

They spilt up

Mikan: find him?

Alice: hmmm no

Natsume : I think he might be eating

Mikan : Why would you say that?

alice: Cause for some odd reason I think that too

Mikan: lets find usagi

Alice: isn't usagi's chain reaction food?

Natsumi: that right

Lunch room

Mikan: Usagi!

Usagi: what do you want.

Mikan: we been looking for you

Usagi: and?

Alice whispered to Natsume: watch this

Alice: I missed you so much!

Usagi shinned: really?

Alice: why not? Your cute, fun, strong, smart. I would be a idiot if I didn't

Mikan: yeah

Usagi shinned more: OK when do we leave

Natsume: when we find Ruka

Alice: were you a good rabbit during your break

Usagi: very nice

Ruka: I missed you

Usagi: …

Women: bye thanks for the stay

Women thinks : yes! That crazy rabbit is gone

Back to the crimson room

Natsume: let hit topic

Mystery girl: hello Alice

Alice : hello

Natsume: who are you

Mystery: you shall soon find out

Ruka : ok… so what is this chapter about

Natsume: its about one important thing

That happen at one : cool

Alice: oh my

Natsume: what?

Alice : nothing

Natsume: doubt it

Ruka: so am I in this

Hotaru: probably

Mikan: BE happy guys

Mikan: please review

Manga: we do not own characters or gakuen alice. We do own some songs

Natsume- wait we got over 1000,000,000 rabbits left over? You guys uh really care…

Hotaru- money!!

Manga- hello viewers so far I have been asked to advertise

Pixies wings and other things by blue- niagra it was a good story so it's a awesome read

Mikan - she is not lying she read it, it was so romantic

Natsumi -….

Ruka-….

Hotaru-….

Manga-….

Mikan- what did I do?

Everyone: that's all the time we have catch you next time on the chat plus extra chat at the end

Hotaru : who is she?

Mikan: idk alice?

Alice: read the story

chapter 4

Shi yon - juu ichi

4-11

_**Year 4**_

_**The year of the bet**_

_**It was a cold day in November and it was boring. Mikan was sick so it was just me and Natsume at the park.**_

"_**Lets do a bet Natsume" I say randomly **_

" _**fine" he agreed" if you can burn threw all the schools in Japan but gakuen alice you can act as me. Have Ruka as your permanent personal assistant. And one favor. One task. And 900 rabbits."**_

" _**deal!" I said" im so going to win." but its not like I need the money it's the last thing I need**_

" _**so how is mikan?" Natsume asked**_

" _**sleeping." I said" do you want to invite nonoko, Anna , yuu, koko, mochi over?"**_

" _**why?"**_

"_**its boring." I said**_

" _**maybe your just boring." Natsume said**_

" _**I cant wait to win the bet." I said texting nonoko**_

_**Dear nonoko**_

_Can you hang out with me and Natsume at the park? Tell the others. Thanks a billion. Mikan sick by the way_

_xoxo Alice_

_**Over the years I have gotten closer to nonoko and Anna. Im ok with yuu and mochi. I don't know about Ruka and koko**_

_**My phone rang**_

_**A beautiful night**_

_**Filled with desire**_

_**Of the midnight love**_

_**The tastiest, loveable, desire is…**_

_**Blood. **_

_To alice_

_Ok brt_

_Love nonoko_

_**A couple of minutes later**_

" _**hi!" I said**_

" _**hi!" nonoko and Anna said**_

" _**yo" Natsume said**_

" _**sup Natsume!" koko, mochi said**_

" _**hello." yuu said**_

" _**hello Natsume, Alice-sama." Ruka said bowing to me**_

" _**hello Ruka." I said**_

" _**so I still bored." I yawned**_

" _**your just boring." Natsume repeated**_

" _**am not."**_

"_**am so" **_

" _**am not."**_

" _**am so."**_

" _**am not" **_

" _**am so."**_

" _**am not."**_

" _**am so"**_

" _**no."**_

" _**yes."**_

"_**no" **_

" _**yes."**_

" _**can you two stop?" koko asked**_

" _**no!" we said in unison**_

_**And that's how we spent that year. But most times mikan was there. **_

_**Year 5**_

_**Year of natsume**_

" _**happy b-day Natsumi!" we sang**_

" _**tell me a secret."**_

"_**ok." they said" we have a gift for you too!"**_

" _**I have more than one alice." I said" more than 50."**_

" _**I have 3 alices."**_

" _**and my secret is…" Natsume said "my alice will probably kill me."**_

" _**here is my single gift." I told Natsume" put out your hands." he did" take away the fire curse on this boy and give him alice times 2!" I whispers**_

" _**I feel" Natsume started" different."**_

" _**your alice wont kill you anymore. But it is stronger."**_

" _**thanks." Natsume smiled**_

_**OMG NATSUME SMILED!!!**_

_**Shut up! Your messing up the **_

" _**here Is mine." mikan said**_

"_**illusion is key." mikan whispered" your alice is now a illusion. Now your alice looks the same but isn't." **_

" _**Arigoto." Natsume smiled**_

" _**now a double present" we said" close your eyes."**_

_**He did and we kissed him " happy birthday,"**_

_**We danced through the evening and talked and laughed. We smiled. We fell, we hugged and we enjoyed our selves. It was a happy birthday for Natsume**_

_**Year 6 **_

_**The year of the twins**_

" _**happy b-day mikan and alice!" Natsume smiled**_

_**They smile back.**_

" _**I have a surprise." Natsumi said " I will tell you a secret."**_

" _**my school sends me on dangerous missions." Natsume said**_

" _**I am not completely human." I said**_

" _**I actually want to continue the twin thing no matter how much I complain."**_

_**He kissed us and we dance, sang, we cried, we laughed. We fell. We got up and stayed up all night.**_

_**It was a happy happy birthday**_

_**Year 7**_

_**The year of the tragic accident **_

_**The year you should forget or did you?**_

_**The year of….**_

_**august**_

_**We was with a girl named luna because Natsume owed her a favor.**_

" _**hi luna! Im mikan."**_

" _**alice."**_

" _**quiet baka mikan." Natsume said**_

_**Luna laughed**_

" _**shut it Natsume." I scolded**_

" _**S-she right Natsume." Ruka agreed**_

_**That shut luna up.**_

" _**go ahead." Natsume said**_

" _**stay with Natsume." I told Ruka**_

" _**right." Ruka said**_

_**As me and luna walked, a quiet walk**_

_**Why is Natsume talking to her? Why is Ruka doing what she asked. I have a idea luna thought**_

_**Luna pushes a little boy into traffic**_

"_**luna!!" I screamed as I ran and covered the little boy with my body.**_

" _**ALICE!!" voices screamed**_

_**After that everything went black I hope that I saved the little boy at least. If this is my end**_

_**When I awoke I was in a room and it was plain black. How luck for me. But I didn't know why. Who am I. where am I? how did I get here? When was I last here. What am I doing? There must be clues some where. And im going to find them no matter what believe it.**_

_**This is the year I forgot.**_

_**The year of forgotten**_

_**The year of a accident**_

_**The year of the cruel**_

_**It's the year I wish never happened**_

_**The day that I should have stayed home**_

_**Year 8**_

_**Year of the new**_

_**She remembers her secrets and what they told her but something changed what could it be?**_

_**Mikan pov**_

_**june**_

_**Last year was horrible! Alice got hit by a truck, she lost her memory. She only remember what we want her too.**_

_**1. She Natsume twin and my older sis**_

_**2. Her personalities**_

_**3. What happened years 3-7**_

_**4. Her favorite stuff**_

_**5. Secrets and other stuff**_

_**I think Natsume was the worst. He almost burnt down the house, the park, and the driver. he was sad. Is sad. He been giving her every detail that he knows. I been trying too! But she happy she has that much information. She back to her usual self and Ruka really doing everything she ask and only leaves her side when she with Natsume, nonoko has been teaching her about chemicals and reaction. She seems to enjoy that. Anna has been giving her cooking lessons she has gotten better than Anna herself. Koko been giving her comedy lessons. She funny but I don't think she enjoys koko company**_

_**Yuu caught her up to date in school. Mochi helped her with music. Natsume gave her manga's and animes, video games. Mr. hyuuga helping her get into schools for her bet with Natsume**_

_**And Mrs. Hyuuga is trying to convince her and Natsume to start a anime. I am helping her with singing. We are all having fun. i haven't seen luna since it happened. I guess she really upset. So that's what happened. But its like something changed this year. Something about her**_

_**Year 9**_

_**Year of love?**_

_**Ruka pov**_

_**She becoming more like Natsume every year. She also gain some of her personality im happy. I so happy. I am happy for them both. I hate that they lied to her though. She is even smarter ,faster. But its like something changed what could it be?**_

_**I don't know why I feel so empty. When she came out of the hospital and brought her here after they told her she has a concussion. I was hoping she would wake up. When she did I didn't care that she lost her memory she was ok! I did a vow to myself to make sure that nothing happened to her, to stay be her side , to do what she pleases. It has to be my fault. If I didn't listen to that one order the accident wouldn't have happen. Now I will be happy that she is ok. I don't know why but when I heard she awoke my heart fluttered. It felt like the world ended and started again. It's like I have been reborn! It feels so great. I am so happy. So happy that words cant explain why I feel this way. I am her friend she is my best friend, I will do it no matter what! She is what is important. I just hope I don't embarrass myself when she comes to school. She is beautiful- I mean she is ok. But I don't want to embarrass her at school. She doesn't like fan girls and other people Natsume doesn't accept. I hope I can take car of her, I hope I can.**_

_**It's crazy but I think luna might have pushed her because she jealous and crazy. But I don't think she would go to those extremes! Maybe im the one who is crazy! But I just want alice safety **_

_**Year 10 **_

_**Year of Alicia **_

_**Alice pov**_

_**I haven't told them about the thing. I cant tell them.**_

_**Its heart breaking it seems like there is some thing living inside me. I know her name. it is Alicia but she a person. I unleashed her when the truck hit me. it seems that**_

_**She is mixed with different creatures. She holds them and when I want or needs them places them in or out of me. It seems like she can go in me or take a physical form. She has black hair orange eyes. 3 ½ feet. When she is in psychical form she loves to cling to me like s child or burry her face in my chest like a baby. She cute buts it is embarssing **_

_**Year 11**_

_**Year of truth and themes**_

_**They know! I cant believe they found out. After all these years I contuined the bet between me and Natsume just so they can forget what can I do. **_

_**It didn't work**_

_**It seems like they over heard a conversation with her. So I introduced her to them I guessed they didn't care. But Natsume thinks she is 5 no matter how many times I tell him she is 12 he doesn't listen! Alicia says she can be any age I want her to be. She is such a cutie! Then mikan says that Alicia might be 5 but she is not!! I told Ruka and he said as long as nothings wrong**_

_**So we decided to do theme line**_

_**Alice-**_

" _**baby its not over till its over"**_

" _**your chain reaction is-" **_

" _**its kuro neko **_**Megami **_**aka black cat goddess." **_

_**Natsumes**_

" _**kuro neko here."**_

"_**hn."**_

" _**baka."**_

_**Mikan**_

"_**Kawaii!!" **_

" _**its shiro Neko!"**_

" _**cool."**_

_**Alica**_

" _**onee-sama!"**_

" _**huge oppai!"**_

" _**plese?"**_

_**Ruka**_

" _**Natsume!."**_

" _**Usagi."**_

" _**A-alice-chan!"**_

_**Nonoko**_

_**Lets have a blast**_

_**Lets blow them away**_

_**So cute!**_

_**Anna**_

_**Lets get cookin**_

_**Now that's sweet**_

_**Lovely **_

_**Koko**_

_**Lol**_

_**Omg**_

_**Lol smiley face**_

_**Yuu**_

_**We shouldn't do this!**_

_**Guys!!**_

_**We are dead**_

_**Mochi**_

…

_**Ok**_

_**cool**_

_**Thanks 4 reading.**_

Next chapter

Chapter 5

The great chase , pain and the game plan

The year of kids generation begins!

Im so ready for school! Look at my awesome disguise. Nothing's going to stop my new start. Not Natsume, Ruka, mikan or Alicia. Its kuro neko megami.

Alice: something's are changing in the chat

Natsume: like the chat's doing a gossip girl theme

Mikan: Alicia is in the chat

Ruka: im going to be random

Hotaru: im getting paid

Alice: so in till next time…Kuro neko is signing off. Xoxo Love Alice

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.


	5. first day diaster

I have school so I will update them as much as I can! Ah and Natsumi and Ruka are stars already By the way I decided to help out by advertising other fan fictions so review and write ur fan fiction down.

Presenting gakuen alice chat!

Alice : hey its alice and what going on? It seems some kids don't back down, some fight when they hear news, the other takes that person place and pretends to be him. What will happen next? Who is who? Read to find out. Till the end Xoxo Kuro neko megami

Ruka cheered: we found usagi

Natsume- and you gave us generous donations

hotaru: usagi loves alice 

mikan: we met Alicia 

Alice; she is so cute

Hotaru: k

Alicia room

Natsumi: why are we here

Ruka : Alice wants us to check up on her

mikan: then why isn't she here

Hotaru: she is out

ruka : gtg bye 

He leaves

Mikan; going to find alice?

Group: probably 

Alicia: where is Onee-chan?

Natsume : she is not here right now

Hugs mikan then hotaru

Alicia : flat oppai 

Natsume: I agree

Alice: hi Alicia!

Alicia hugs me

Alicia squishes her head into my chest.

Alicia- oppai!

Natsume- I agree

Mikan: hey!

Usagi: agreed here

Mikan: hey!

Usagi: yes?

Alice whispered to Natsume: again?

Alicia: big oppai

Usagi shinned: really? Can I try?

Alice: no

Mikan: no

Usagi un shinned : oh

Natsume snickers

Alice: boring

Ruka: I missed you

Alice shocked

Mikan: next time alice response!

Natsume: what?

Alice : nothing

Natsume: doubt it

Ruka: so am I in this

Hotaru: probably

Mikan: BE happy guys

Mikan: please review

Manga: we do not own characters or gakuen alice. We do own some songs not all. Do not own gossip girl

Manga- hello viewers so far I have been asked to advertise

Pixies wings and other things by blue- niagra it was a good story so it's a awesome read

Mikan - she is not lying she read it, it was so romantic

Natsumi -….

Ruka-….

Hotaru-….

Everyone: that's all the time we have catch you next time on the chat plus extra chat at the end

Hotaru : Ruka likes -

chapter 5

First day diaster

The day of the pain

The day of the chase

The day of holloween

On the way to school. I was so excited. I wasn't a rock star, I wasn't pretty, and I wasn't Natsumes sister. Unlike Mikan who didn't change a thing. I changed my hair into one pony tail with a spade clip that changes my body. A flat chest, dork.

" ready?" Mikan asked

" whatever." I said

We walked threw the doors

" meet Mikan and manga." mr. narumi said

What the hell is he wearing, I wouldn't even wear that.

Outside the door

" you ready?"

" I don't think is right."

" oh well. This is your last task from me."

" fine."

They walk threw the door

" hey alice." Natsume said

Ignore him

"hi Natsume!" Mikan said

" hi Mikan." Natsume said " your not going to ignore me now."

Ignore

"didn't want to do this." Natsume said, pulling off the clip and un doing my transformation

" Natsume!" I yelled

Gasp

Takes a step back " come get it Alice."

" Going to hate you did that. Oh yeah. Here." I said throwing a thick folder into Natsume hands

" Ruka. Here now." I said

Ruka walks over to me

" Alice!" Natsume yelled" you wasn't suppose to literally burn down every school you went too!" 

" it ok I blamed it on you." I snickered 

" do you want this or not?" Natsume asked

" of coarse." I said

" well no!" Natsume laughed

I burnt his leg. 

" you little…" Natsume said

He throws fire at me but I just catch it

" how many times have I told you." I teased" don't play with fire or someone is going to be burned." I threw it back

It hit him " in this case you." 

" know what?" Natsume asked" this is going out the window." he left

" stay." I said and ran after him

" they really are twins." Mikan laughed

" who is going to win?" Ruka asked

" Natsume." Mikan said" you?"

" A-alice." Ruka stuttered

" I bet I can get her to kiss you." Mikan whispered

" W-what?" Ruka yelled

Meanwhile 

" Natsume?" I yelled

" not going to catch me." he said

Short cuts

I ran into the high school division and into a random room

" I need to find the dangerous ability class."

" you're here." a voice said

That sent chills to my back

" are you looking for some one." a girl asked

" more like waiting." I said

" for who." a girl asked

" my twin brother." I said

" how do you know he is going to come here." a masked man said

" read his directions to his plan, then the directions to the room." I said

" speaking of which how soon?" the masked man asked

"3 - 2-1" I said as the door slammed open

" she wont find me here." Natsume sighed

" found you." I said

" how did you find me?" Natsume asked

" you don't have mind lock in your head." I said " how's your leg?"

" better if you didn't burn it." he joked

" why do you act like it is my fault?" I asked

" It is your fault!" he yelled

" boo hoo cry me a river." I whinned

" I will burn you." Natsume said

" been there burnt you." I said

He throws fire and again I catch it

" again?" Natsume asked

" yep im a cheater. Just like how I won the bet with your advice." I said

" ok who knew you were going to burn the school? To ashes?" Natsume asked

" well…" I said

" exactly." Natsume said

" ah so your twin brother is Natsume." the masked man said

" yeah I don't like that man." I said " he is really really stupid, he thinks I have the fire Alice."

"…" 

"…" 

" thanks." I said holding the clip

" how did you-" Natsume said

" no time for answering questions." I said " how high is this building?"

" 20 feet?" Natsume guessed

" low enough." I muttered

I turned and walked to the window and sit on the window.

" if you jump out that window-" interrupted

" see ya." I said jumping out the window

" well im going to class." Natsume said

" Natsumes little sister seems interesting." a girl said

" and cute." a guy says 

"Feisty and a dare devil." the girl says

" like her brother."

" do we know her alice?" yhe guy says

" no we don't." the girl confirmed

Outside the class room

" Mikan! You idiot how do you not know this for a 3 stars your dumb!' said botlting a lightning bolt at her with lightning

" a little prank wont hurt." I said redirecting the bolt at the teacher

It hits! Yes

" who did that?" yelled

" no one has a control alice." a girl with seaweed hair said

" except me." I whispered

" then what the hell happened!" said

" maybe your tired." sumire explained

" or maybe it's a back lash." I joked quitley

" or maybe it's alice." Natsume said, surprising me and making me hit the door

" Natsume…" I said

" Jinno maybe its alice." Natsume explained opening the door" no one knows her alice."

" why do you blame your troubles on your lil sister?" I whinned

" why? Cause it is true. You do the same thing with each of your alices." Natsume said " you are worst then me."

" smarter? Yes. Worst? No. Evil? Maybe. Like you? Obviously. " I said " and no I did not- never mind." 

" tired of lying about your 50 alices?" Natsume smirked

" yes!" I yelled " wait! No!" 

" you said yes." Natsume said

" you tricked me!" I said " no fair. That's cheating!"

" you played with fire." Natsume said

"and you get burned." I said burning Natsume" didn't I teach you that this morning."

" ALICE!" voiced boomed " answer the question - "

" hold buckets out side of the door?" I asked " yeah yeah jin jin I get it."

" -8-(-4)= 12" I said, im not sure if this is right

" wro- correct." he said

" check mate." I said im keeping this as a theme line

" again?" Natsume asked

" she is unbeatable." Ruka muttered

" do you still want that kiss from her?" Mikan asked

" Mikan!!" Ruka said

" any thing wrong up there?" I asked

" N-no." Ruka blushed

" k. catch you later." I said walking out with Natsume I look and as we walk we see luna?

I collapsed, everything went black. Memories flowed in. luna? Luna pushed the boy. The boy almost got killed.

Natsume P.O.V

I looked inside her head to see the reason she collapsed. Luna? Luna caused the accident? She pushed him in front of the car. 

" black fire," Natsume said noticing the fire on Alice body

" RUKA! Mikan!" Natsume said

They run down the hall

" over load?" Ruka asked

" alice?"

" no memory." Natsume answered " Luna!" 

" yes Natsume-kun?" luna asked " look at this brat."

" Luna!" Ruka said mad " she is not a brat."

" so foolish Ruka-kun." luna said

" THIS IS MY SISTER LUNA! MY TWIN!" Natsume said

" twin?" luna shrieked

" get her body out of here." Natsume told Ruka. " Mikan stay with hotaru luna follow me."

" of course." Ruka said carrying her to her dorm

Alice's dorm

he threw water on her 

" Ruka?" I whispered

" yes?" Ruka asked

" do me a favor." I whispered

" anything." Ruka said

" stop Natsume…" I whispered

" but-" Ruka said

" please" I cried" I cant help him, I cant control him, I cant stop him! In this condition." 

" Mikan can handle it." Ruka argued

" Mikan can nullify and S.E.C." I said " she needs help Ruka. Im counting on you."

' ok." Ruka said sadly as he left the room

" Natsume cant you control that fire?" I asked myself

Some where in the forest

" Luna! You injured two people that day! To people! You injured him and my sister." Natsume said burning her hair off

" Natsume-kun I didn't know she was your sister." luna cried

" but you pushed a fucking little kid is front of a bus." Natsume yelled burning her body

" Natsume!!" Ruka yelled " wait wheres Mikan.?"

" I had her wait with hotaru." Natsume said

" look at her Natsume she is burnt up. Alice told me to stop you." Ruka said " she cried and said you had to stop. I have never seen her so upset! She worried go to her. Ill handle this. I will even take the blame. Just for her to stop crying and smile."

The fire stops. " Ruka." Natsume said " I will leave it to you then."

As he walked passed Ruka " thank you." 

" Luna see how mad you got Natsume?" Ruka asked " just remember next time you hurt her I will finish it. I will never forgive you!" 

" Ruka you too? Why are you so affectionate for this girl? For Natsume she is his sister. For you… do you love her Ruka?" luna asked

" no. But other then my sister aoi." since there both blonde I thought why not use her as Ruka sibling? " and Natsume. She is the closet thing I have to family." 

" Ruka I wont fight against you. But I will win Natsume. Just watch." Luna whispered walking away. 

"I doubt it." Ruka whispered

Am I falling for alice?

Back to Alice

" Natsume." I whispered

" yes Alice." Natsume said

" don't do that again." I whispered

" I can't promise that." Natsume said

I just laugh " Hey." I whispered

" yeah?" he asked

" promise me you will say yes first." I said

" I will say yes." Natsume promised

" I want to take your place in dangerous missions." I said

" you know you cant." Natsume said

" but I just need to put a wig on and you wear a mask." I said

" fine." Natsume muttered

" you have one tonight I will try it out." I said

" fine. But talk to Ruka before you go. I am sorry for worrying you but you worried Ruka." Natsume said leaving and Ruka enter

" come here Ruka." I said

He comes closer

I kiss his forehead

" sorry for worrying you Ruka. Please forgive me for that." I said

" its ok. Its just that you were crying so hard and even when you got hit by the truck you didn't cry that hard." Ruka blushed, what is this feeling, I felt it before.

" it's just that I felt his anger, his sadness and I saw his aura and energy and I just wanted it to stop Ruka. I wanted it to stop." I whispered

" ok alice." Ruka said " I understand." because I was about to attack luna myself

Me and Ruka just talked the rest of the day. I almost forgot about the mission and right before I had to go Ruka left

I changed into a wig and put on Natsume cat masked. I also had to change into a boy's uniform

" lets go." I went to the meeting place where Natsume mind told me to go

" ah kuro neko your sister is interesting. Maybe she should join the D.A." masked man said

" hn." I said in Natsume voice

" today's mission is to pick up a girl with the ice alice. But the aao is trying to get to her first. So go to this location." he showed me the map " and get her."

I left threw the gate and disappeared

10 sec later

" here I am." I said

I saw the girl who looked like the one in the picture " hey I am your escort." I said my regular voice

" ok." the girl said " I am Nobaru."

" Alice, I am acting like my brother Natsume. So when they say Natsume it either me or him." I said as I teleported to the outside of the d.a room " go in here. Catch you later." I disappeared

The end

The Halloween special will come out soon hopefully. I am trying to get that out as quickly as I can. So please wait.

Chapter 6

Halloweens

Day of Halloween!

Day of the haunted house

Day of a accidental kiss

Me and Alicia had to build part of a haunted house. It was scary but I hope that it will scary. According to narumi-sama! We each have to go to a part and split up with a partner.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.


	6. Halloween special

I have school so I will update them as much as I can! Presenting gakuen alice chat

HOLLOWEEN SPECIAL CHAT!!

Alice : today's chapter is about Halloween and what happens when you go into to a haunted house. You want to know more? Continue reading. Xoxo kuro neko megami

Ruka: H-hey alice

Natsume: so alice what's your response from last time

Alice: I uh… love Halloween!!

mikan: I doubt you were going to say that

Alice; I don't

Hotaru: right…

Alicia: don't be mean!

Natsumi: alice don't you think Ruka should be your buddy for trick or treating

Ruka : I-im ok with that

mikan: then im going with Natsume

Hotaru: I'll be blackmailing

Ruka : what do you say alice

Alice: ok

Mikan; so what's the title

hotaru: I think it should Halloween kiss

Alicia: I think it should be haunted kiss

Natsume : or kiss from the devil

Alice: or just Halloween surprise!

Alicia : I agree with alice

Natsume: I agree

Alice: thanks

Alicia: prize

Alicia squishes her head into my chest.

Alicia- huge oppai!

Natsume- I agree

Alice: hey!

Mikan: hey!

Usagi: agreed here

Mikan: hey!

Usagi: yes?

Alice whispered to Natsume: de-ja vu

Alicia: huge oppai

Ruka blushing

Alice: HALLOWEEN!! YES I LOVE HOLLOWEEN!

Mikan: I can tell

Usagi : so can I

Natsume snickers Ruka

Alice: let's go Ruka!

Ruka: ok!

Hotaru: blackmail

Mikan: next time is secrets revealed and the trip

Natsume: what?

Alice : ugh!

Natsume: doubt I have secrets

Ruka: wait kiss?

Hotaru: blackmail

Mikan: BE happy guys

Mikan: please review

Manga: we do not own characters or gakuen alice. We do own some songs not all. Do not own gossip girl.

Manga- hello viewers so far I have been asked to advertise

Pixies wings and other things by blue- niagra and also her new story that continues the pixie wings and other things, Pixie princess.

chapter 6

Halloween special

Day of Halloween!

Day of the haunted house!

Day of a accidental kiss

Me and Alicia had to build part of a haunted house. It was scary well I hoped that it will scary. According to narumi We each have to go to a part and split up with a partner. But we don't pick kind of. Hotaru's not going. Natsume is with mikan. Anna is with mochi. Sumire with koko. Nonoko with yuu. So I am stuck with-*crash* " I am so sorry." I apologized

" it's ok." a little boy who looked exactly like Natsume said.

" Alice nadeshiko."

" ..." the boy looked to shocked to anwser

" so where are you heading?" I asked im a noisy person

"the d.a" the little boy said

" can I go with you youichi?" I asked

" yes." Youichi whispered " but your not a D.A student."

" I go there a lot to annoy Natsume." I laughed " they don't mind at all in fact. There expecting me today"

"ok."

At the D.A

I hug Natsume from behind " hi Natsume." I laughed at his shock

" you shouldn't hide in the same spot after you hit me Natsume." I said " I taught you everything you know. Fighting, dancing, weapons. But no matter how many times I tell you never come back to the same place more than once. You always do."

" fighting." nobaru snickered

"dancing." luna asked

" weapons." persona asked

" Everyone learns from someone," Natsume muttered

" so Natsume we have a mission." persona said

I smiled

Yay I have a mission! I thought to Natsume

Whatever Natsume thought back

" do you want to go with him alice." persona asked that froze me and Natsume

don't show shock or reveal anything I thought to Natsume

Right. But do you think they know? Natsume thought

I don't know I thought back

Maybe what are you going to say?

Let me try this first. " I haven't use weapons or went on any type of mission in months maybe next time." I lied

" it's interesting that Natsume has been finishing his mission quickly." persona said

" that's good." I said

" we mean like he was teleporting." persona said " and we don't know your alice."

" It's uh ano eto speed." I said

" Really?" persona said " that is weird because according to jinno you and Natsume was having a fire fight."

" Jin jin just doesn't like me you know." I said

" And also your never at your dorm when Natsume has a mission." persona said

" maybe I am with mikan? Ever think of that." I asked " so nobaru do you want to go to central later?"

" sure." she said

" I am also gussing your part of the haunted house is finished?" persona asked

" yep I came here to help you guy's out." I said

" Really?" nobaru asked

" Guess so." Youichi said" I have a question."

" yeah." I asked

" how did you know my name before I told you." Youichi asked

" yeah how did you?" everyone asked but Natsume and nobaru

" fine fine I have been taking Natsume missions." I pouted

" you don't look surprised nobaru." persona said

" I can answer that. I told her before I got here." I said

" and guy's the haunted house." I continued

" which also means you have the fire, teleporting, speed alice." persona contuined

" no! and haunted house people." I tried again

" fine fine let's go." persona pouted

Later at central

" ALice! " a voiced called out

" yo?" I said

"your going to the haunted house?" Ruka asked

" yep." I said

" Umm will you go with me?" Ruka asked

" that mean's you have to go with me and nobaru." I explained

" ok." Ruka said leaving

" meet me 30 minutes before it opens I have to tell you something!" I said

" ok." Ruka said

With Natsume

" so Natsume do you want to go to the haunted house with me." luna asked

" no."

" are you going?" luna asked

"yes."

" who are going with?" luna asked

" mikan and Youichi."

" then who should I go with." luna asked

" nobaru."

" Sorry Natsume I am going with alice and Ruka." nobaru said showing him the text " why not the Natsume fan club?"

" the are like so Annoying!" luna said

"Well Me, mikan, Youichi, alice , Ruka , nobaru are full why not persona and prez?"

To alice

" ALICE!!" two girl's squealed

" hi nonoko, hi Anna." I greeted

" Guess what the the school wants us to do!!" anna said

" we over heard a conversation and-" nonoko said

" They want THE WHOLE GAKUEN ALICE TO DO CLIQUES!" they screamed " and you have to have to join ours! Before any body else asks."

" sure but you know Natsume, Ruka , mikan, nobaru, Youichi hotaru you know." I explain them

" Tell them too!" nonoko said " them the name of the clique is the tcc. The crimson clique."

_To Natsume, mikan, nobaru, Ruka, Youichi, hotaru_

_Just heard the school wants us to do cliques, have my resources but the news is not out yet. Do you want to join nonoko and Anna's with me? It's called the Tcc. The Crimson clique. Text back."_

_Xoxo alice_

_To alice_

_I will join! This will be so much fun! _

_Love mikan_

_To alice_

_A-anything f-for y-you._

_Heart Ruka_

_To alice_

_Sure sounds like fun_

_From nobaru_

_To alice_

_I will love to cause we can make money_

_From hotaru_

_To alice_

_Kk will do _

_Youichi_

_To kuro neko megami_

_Little sister little sister. I guess if you think we can come up on top then I am in_

_From Natsume _"were good!" I cheered " so when does this start?"

" during the trip each 2 clique goes to a hotel each and that's mostly your rival above rival clique." Anna explained

" k. gotta go meet Ruka. Text the rest to them and pick a leader and tell me bye!" I said leaving

To Natsume

" let's go guy's."

" ok." they said as we walked into the haunted house

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" mikan screamed dragging Youichi and Natsume along

" Mikan!" they screamed as they hit a wall

" Kiss to pass." the sign said

It also said lip to lip only

Natsume quickly kissed mikan

" isn't she your sister." Youichi asked

Natsume tells him the truth

" interesting cause mikan and alice doesn't look the same but Natsume and alice does." Youichi said

" that's why the plan works so well, especially because alice has no memory because of the accident." mikan said

" right so let's continue." Natsume said walking off

To alice

" I needed to talk to alone because I want you and only you to know that I remember everything and that I am not Natsume real sister." I said

" I knew as much. After you told us about Alicia your face had so much remembrance in it. It glowed so I guessed you remembered everything." Ruka smiled " and you and Natsume may look like twins but mikan can't keep a secret around hotaru."

I just laid on Ruka awaiting nobaru.

" Alice! Ruka!" nobaru yelled

" Nobaru." I said " shall we?"

" we shall." Ruka and nobaru said

Inside

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ruka screamed dragging us with him

What kind of boy screams like a girl? Me and nobaru thought

Kiss to go through

To bad we didn't see the sign

BOOM!

Ruka was on top of me and his L-LIP w-was t-touching mine??

I pushed him of me and stomped off

The end for know

Alice- Yo were back!

Ruka- and we got a lot of candy~

Natsume- so have good nights

Alicia- be safe

Hotaru- read the next chapter

Usagi- next time the trip and the clique!

Alice- next time the cliques are formed rival's aroused and secrets are revealed. See you next time you know you love me Xoxo kuro neko megami!

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.


	7. rise of the clique

_I do not own gakuen alice or gossip girl plus I decided to write 4 new stories. The first one is a gakuen alice fan fiction called __it started during summer. __And the other one is a Carpathian fan fiction called __dark daughter__ and __under cover __another gakuen alice fan fiction and finally Natsume sister __Natsuke_

**Gossip girl- this chapter is cliques ,formed rival's aroused ,and secrets are revealed. It also tells you why the story pays so much attention to me, you know it seems like mikan(M)**

**Is about to get a surprise which might affect Natsume(N) relationship. You know you love me. Xoxo gossip girl**

_**Who am I you'll never know but I'm watching so be careful . Gossip girl **_

**Me Vs author me( new segment )**

**Author Me: SO tell them why your uploading late**

**Me: Detention, teachers **

**Author me: tell them what you did**

**Me*sweat drop*: Look we are out off time**

**Tcc Chat**

Natsume : let's make this crimson chat quick

Anna: this is the new head quarters for the Tcc!!

Nonoko : Yay!!

Alicia : woo

Youichi: your not in the Tcc

Alice: Then why is usagi here no offense

Usagi : why do you say no offence when you offended someone?

Mikan : To answer Alice's question it's because usagi is a pet

Alice : Alicia is my pet

Nonoko : fine fine

Nobaru : so what else did gossip girl tell us?

Youichi: There's 2 new boy coming to G.A

Natsume : well Alice is going to have a hard time.

Alice : why?

Natsume : Cause -

Hotaru : that's all the time we have see you next time!!

Alice: you know Ruka didn't say anything! Plus sneak peek into it started in the summer

Chapter 7

The cliques and secrets revealed

_in the end _

_The strongest clique _

_Will come out strong_

_No matter what it takes _

_Because that's the game_

" WAKE UP NATSUME!!" I yelled he wouldn't wake up! It was so annoying. " mikan! You wake him up I'll get Ruka."

As I walked out mikan starts to wake him up and he gets up and asks her what time is it but at the moment a text rang threw the whole middle school.

Text 1

_**It's seems two kids starting with a R and the girl a A. I caught them kissing on top of each other during the haunted house. A and R are seen hanging out with each other a lot. Is it love? Are they dating? Stay tuned to my next text. Cause you know I'll know before you, before your friend and possibly before them. You know you love me Xoxo gossip girl**_

_**Text 2**_

_Alice is this you?_

_It was a accident I swear!_

_Fine_

_I bet you had to kiss someone it was probably mikan_

_Whatever_

_I'll meet you at the D.A_

_So do you know who is gossip girl is?_

_Maybe, Maybe not, try and avoid Fan girls today_

K

To alice

" What are we going to do Alice?" Ruka asked

" Nothing because gossip girl never gives out names. She gives out clues." I said " bye." I said leaving Rukas room and walking into the D.A where Natsume awaited

" Hm?" I asked Natsume

" Nothing just that since the Clique information came out thousand of Girls asked me to join." Natsume said " You know just to annoy you I invited koko, mochi, yuu."

" Just to annoy you." I said getting closer " I'll burn you to crisp."

Then I backed away " no I will just burn them to crisp and blame you."

" You wouldn't" Natsume said

" You know I would." I snickered

" And that is too true." Natsume muttered

" So nobaru see how Natsume reacts? That is called weakness, his chain reaction is me. I am his weakness, because I am untouchable." I said retrieving The Shut-The-Fuck-Up-Glare

And I just stared back in till he flinched

" Sometimes I wonder why I come to this-" I started but the door fly's open revealing a Luna. " this Is probably why."

" Natsume-kun." Luna squealed

" stay away." Natsume said

I just laughed

" What are you laughing at umm what's your name?" Luna asked

" I am laughing at you." I said " Alice the name troubles my game."

" Why." Luna asked " wait your names Alice?"

" No I am wearing it out for a friend." I said sarcastically making nobaru giggle into her hand

" So Natsume join my clique." Luna said ignoring my comment

" I'm already in a clique." Natsume mumbled

" that was quick. The news just got out five minutes ago." Luna said

I just walked over to persona so it seems like the death glare was for him

" What did I ever do to you?" Persona pouted

" IT was aimed at alice because she told me three weeks ago from her sources!" Natsume yelled

" I told you that it was top secret and to watch out for fan girls." I reminded

" Evil fucking genius." Natsume muttered

"Thank you!!!" I squealed which cause nobaru and persona to burst out laughing

" You shouldn't be so mean to your brother." Luna said

" Then what would be the point of coming all the way down here every single day?" I asked

" To learn?" Luna asked

" You know that uh this is not my class right?" I asked

" Then why are you here." A Pissed off Luna asked

" Cause I can." I Stated

" Persona Tell her she can't be here." Luna said

" Well she actually can. She does have the fire alice so she is in this class there just isn't any evidence so she isn't in this class but the special ability class which she been skipping and coming here which counts a class." Persona started

**Hey guess what I've heard. Super Popular N seems to be in a clique so what clique has he decided to join? Stay tuned to my next update. You know you love me**

**Xoxo gossip girl**

" How the hell did they know?" Natsume asked

" Rumors spread fast." I muttered

" Don't we know it?" Natsume muttered

" Then I'm guessing the two making out in the haunted house was you and Ruka?" Luna said looking at me

" I Will ANSWER NO QUESTIONS WITHOUT MY LAWYER!!" I SAID

" Isn't that the truth." Natsume chuckled

" SO any way the special ability class is so Borrr-ing." I said then coughed

" hey Natsume are you a magnet?" I asked

" NO." he said

" then why are girls all over you?" I asked

" Cause im hot" Natsume replied

" They must be blind." I said shaking my head

" Blinded my hotness." Natsume replied

Everyone in the room started laughing

" so are you packed alice?" Natsume asked

" Ruka packed yesterday." I answered

" He worries about you, you know." Natsume asked

" What that im going to stab my self." I joked " Cause I have a arsenal and he thinks im going to injury my self-"

" he is worried because you are a kitten." Natsume said " With claws"

" I wondered where he got that." I lied

" From your constant warning him not to piss you off to the point you didn't need to say it he knew." He answered

" He's right you know." Luna said making me look at her " He actually threatened to hurt me if I tried to hurt you."

I laughed " who is he kidding." Natsume glared at me " He's thinks your going to die killing people."

I tried not to laugh but it was to hard " Who the hell is he kidding."

" Well he knows your not but you aren't" Natsume said out loud, then to me only " Feeding right."

" That's not his problem." I said stalking out the room to my room pissed.

There was two notes on my bed. The first one was from Ruka ' I have your stuff so just meet up with me when its time to go.' the other one was obviously from Ruka but terribly hidden ' Here's your flower. For a special smile you seem to be lacking.'

" It's cute but terribly corny." I laughed and went to Narumi's class

" Like we have a new student." I hear him say threw the door " we can see." a boy says

" And like this guy is like raven and the other is Shade." Narumi said before opening the door " Omg hi alice can you teach? The subs missing. Thanks!" he leaves

" Like hell am I teaching this class." I muttered " So guy's you know the drill do what you want and ill act like I give a shit. Ok? And if anyone ask"

" Okay Alice." the class said

" Alice." Raven said

" alice?" Shade asked

" should I know you?" I asked

" you don't remember your own cousin?" Raven asked

" you don't remember your childhood friend" Shade asked

" ah, I haven't seen you since that day when we met on that day?" I said

" ah so you don't." raven said

" Do you at least remember the concert?" Raven asked

" the concert on that day since that day?" I said

" Alice! You just cant stomp off when ever you like you know!!!" natsume yelled

" You cant just yell at me because you want to!" I yelled

" Quiet!!" Jun yelled threw the door

" You quiet!!" I yelled

" I am a teacher you cant tell me to quiet!!!!!!" Jun yelled

" I can do what I want you idiot!" I yelled

" you cant call me idiot idiot!" Jun yelled

" I just did." I yelled

" UGH!!" Jun said stomping out

" ah it raven." mikan said " and shade."

" hmm so I should know them" I thought

" ALL CLIQUES TO THE BUS NOW!!" JUN YELLED " AND THAT Also MEANS YOU BRAT ALICE!!"

Behind the school

" You know mikan I know we aren't related." Raven said

" Yes." mikan said

" so help me get with alice." Raven said " shade is with hotaru. I'm alone. And I think I love her. She helped me when I was injured and I wasn't able to do anything when she was injured. But ruka… he stayed be her side but I just can't give her up. I couldn't. no matter how much I wanted to."

Behind school

Natume and ruka Pov

Ruka/Natsume" I love Alice and I love you please help me." Raven pleaded

"Okay I will try." Mikan said and raven gently kissed her cheek. " Try to sit next to her before ruka gets there and talk to her then come to my room later."

" Thank you." Raven said

Normal Pov

" I love alice and I love you as a sister, will you help me?" Raven asked

" I will try." Mikan said and raven whispered in her ear " I truly in love with her. Everything that happens revolves around her, you getting adopted by natsume, her saving the boy, me falling in love with her."

Mikan says" Try sitting with her on the bus but I doubt ruka will let you but if you do talk to her then go to her room give her blood then tell me all about it."

In the bus

" Alice." Ruka said

" yeah?" I asked

" can I sit next to you?" Ruka said

" Sure." I said moving over

" I wont let you go to him." Ruka whispered

" what?" I asked

Ruka smiled " nothing."

" wake me up when we get there." I said falling sleep on his shouldered

After the bus ride at the nadeshiko hotel

" Natsuke-sama nice to see you again, how can we serve you." A man who works here said

" quite Eric I am in disguise." I said " I was not here. Now which one is my suite?"

" The royal suite for Prince Dark sweet." Eric whispered

" can I change it?" I asked

" he would kill us!" Eric whispered

" Okay." I said sighing in defeat.

" Come Youichi lets go to our suite." I said walking with Youichi to the suite

Inside the suite

" this is a secret Youichi no one but us is going to know I have this suite okay?" I said

" okay but this is huge! Why did you pick me anyway?" Youichi asked

" You're my friend." I said with a smile " and every else is about to have a drama filled life."

Natsume: Hmm?

Alice: oh shut up here's a sneak peak into it started in the summer

It started in the summer-

It was a loud day at gakuen alice. it was summer at last ,and everyone was leaving. Natsume and ruka are going to a island call 'Goddess' and ended up bringing Mikan because natsume sister want her to come, and no one denies her, the heir to the goddess kingdom. But little did they know Luna, sumire, and the rest of the gang is going too. It was going to be a summer of romance that started in the summer. But with so much romance and drama going around and so much rivals' of love happening what will happen, in this kingdom where only a true goddess can stop the danger awaiting the Gakuen alice gang.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.

(¯`v´¯)THE `*.¸.*´ANIME CLUB!¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.


	8. To Hawaii with Fun

_I do not own gakuen alice or gossip girl plus I decided to write 4 new stories. The first one is a gakuen alice fan fiction called __it started during summer. __And the other one is a Carpathian fan fiction called __dark daughter__ and __under cover __another gakuen alice fan fiction and finally Natsume sister __Natsuke._

Ruka: changed his mood to very pissed

Natsume changed his mood to: about to kill our cousin

Chapter 8

The games start

All the cliques were having missions but the Tcc is at their classes. Relaxing, or planning. But then again it was Christmas break.

" where do you want to go?" I asked, unfortunately me and Natsume were in a tie for president so we are both Alpha's.

" Somewhere hot." Natsume said

" and cute." mikan said

" anywhere you want to…" Ruka and raven said, they quickly glared at each other.

" somewhere peaceful," Nonoko and Anna cheered

" somewhere without fan girls and guys," koko and mochi said

We all agreed

" somewhere without partying." Yuu said and we all said no at the same time.

" What about Hawaii?" I said and everyone cheered little did we know that Hawaii had the most competition any where in the world.

On the private jet

Mochi filming the plane ride

" WHO IS READY for fun?!" I yelled

" WE are!" everyone screamed

" Who ready for relaxin?" I asked

" we are" everyone answered

" Ready for breaking rules and partying?" I asked

" YES!" everyone but Yuu said

" Yuu are you going to be a party pooper?" I asked

he doesn't answer so koko locks him in the supply closet.

" Natsume your up." I said taking a seat as he rises.

" Ruka and Me, alice and mikan, Raven are a group. Nobara, Anna,Nonoko and youichi in another group. Yuu, koko, and mochi. Hotaru and shade" Natsume said " Our schedule is to split up and explore, then eat, go to the hotel to change, then party! We should get to partying by 2 pm end at 7 am okay?"

" Yay" we cheered but you was banging on the supply closet door.

" then we Make sure we have the most awesome Christmas party!" Natsume said then we started Cheering loud.

I stood up and started to walk toward Natsume, but I felt very drunk, and I was very clumsy, but when the plane took up a tripped and fell on Ruka lap.

Then their was whooping, and cheering. " Kiss, kiss, kiss!" They shouted. Mochi turned the camera toward us.

I leaned down and kissed Ruka, then there was cheering. I got up leaving Ruka, madly blushing.

Hawaii

" Winter break 09!" Everyone screamed when we left the plane. " Okay guys lets split up!"

" Bye Ichi-sama." I said blowing a kiss to Youichi.

"I'll be the camera man." Raven said

" I should be able to burn all three together later." Mikan said

" Lets explore!" I cheered

We went everywhere, and our last spot was at a private sea shore I reserved

" Its so pretty!" Mikan said twirling around, and she ended up falling in the water. " its cool."

I threw my shirt and shorts off, luckily I was wearing a Bikini underneath, and jumped into the water. "Break lose guys." we did get a little drunk but that isn't on camera.

Natsume threw off his shirt and jumped in the water, Ruka quickly followed, and raven just shook his head.

After we got out of the water and put our stuff back on. I fell back in then I pulled Ruka in and we started laughing. Natsume and mikan tried to help us out and they fell in too. We busted out laughing. But then raven put the camera facing us and went to the bathroom. What he doesn't know is…that's when the alcohol kicked in.

"Ru-ka" I teased

" Yes Alice?" Ruka asked face red.

" Come here, okay?" I asked, and he swam over to me. " Your really to nice to me I think you should get rewarded."

" What?" he asked but he didn't get the chance to finish because I kissed him, and that kissed was return, with passion and love, and it went into a very detailed kiss. He was holding me to him and I think I heard him whisper in between one of the breaks " I love you." but I'm not sure anyway I was to caught up in the moment, we were kissing in the water, and holding each other, nothing in the world mattered after that.

Natsume and Mikan was as badly drunk as we were, because they were doing the same exact thing as us! I am pretty sure Mikan told Natsume that she loved him, and wishes to always be with him. " I am so happy your not my real sister" Natsume said to Mikan as they begun again. " What about Alice?" Mikan whispered, as she returned it. " she is my twin." and their it begun again.

After at least a hour I snapped out of it, but I didn't stop. I think Ruka did too but he didn't stop either. I am pretty sure Natsume and Mikan were out of it, but nor did they stop. We stopped right before raven came back, when he did come back, And it was a awkward silence on the way back to the hotel. And we were very very wet.

the hotel

" What happened to you guys." Koko asked

" We knew no one ever did this for winter break!" I cheered

And I am pretty sure he read my thoughts because then he said

" Your right no one had your idea to fall into the ocean." Koko said and we busted out laughing.

a random party

" So the contest will begin shortly. Anyone who is interested in signing up please come sign up over here." A man said

" what kind of contest?" I asked

" Christmas base competition, for winter break." The man told me and we all looked at each other and yelled together " Lets do it!"

Sneak peak into Undercover

Alice is the top spy in the world, she specializes in Under cover work, It cant be to hard if they are staring at your chest the whole time instead of your face, Ninja work, She very good with weapons so watch out guys, and of course she a Assassin, and a very good one. Nobara is trained in only undercover work and has been friends with Alice for years as they work together in many undercover cases, they are now like sister. Natsume works as a ninja and a assassin, but most of the time he is undercover, he hardly ever works with Alice only is the case involves them being twins, because they are twins with the same personality. And Youichi who works undercover, he is not ready for anything else yet, he always works with Natsume or alice, he us their younger sibling. All of them work for the CIA, Alice and youichi work in the Paranormal section, because of alice flaming red hair and Youichi silver hair, they are half vampire and werewolves. But no one knows that they are vampires too. Natsume works in the Protecting humans from vampires and etc instead of helping them with Nobara. The case they are on is a dangerous one. She has been assigned to work with her brother Natsume and her friend Nobara, but the academy that they are sent to is more than it seems, This is Natsume and Youichi school, but will Alice and Nobara be able to go under cover? With so many identities will Alice and Nobara be able to finish the case without getting caught? Why is this case have the paranormal and the human protecting working together? What is happening at Gakuen Alice?


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own gakuen alice or gossip girl plus I decided to write 4 new stories. The first one is a gakuen alice fan fiction called __it started during summer. __And the other one is a Carpathian fan fiction called __dark daughter__ and __under cover __another gakuen alice fan fiction and finally Natsume sister __Natsuke_

_**Ruka: I Guess It's Time To start the competitions.**_

_**Alice: Don't look so down Ru- Ka,**_

_**Chapter 9?**_

_**Competition A Witch**_

_**~ The competition may began**_

_**But not as it seems.**_

_**Magic will blossom**_

_**And Romantic Chaos will begin,**_

_**Exactly… Right now.~**_

_**After signing up for the competition I realized something. I realized that the competition was more than your average Christmas time competition, Far too late. Fireworks were going off as they announced the teams. Surprise, Surprise I thought. " don't look so down RU-ka." I teased, " And by the way" I started leaning over, and whispered into his ear. " My face isn't down there. Its up here." **_

_**Ruka face went extremely red, he was blushing madly. " Ruka… Do you have a fever?" Mikan asked**_

_**I snickered, and mikan looked at me and sighed " I'm guessing your responsible?" **_

_**I shrugged" Why is it always me?" I asked**_

" _**Because you like to bother people." Mikan said " Especially Ruka." **_

" _**its his fault." I muttered**_

" _**The Crimson Group" The announcer said**_

_**We quickly went on stage, and Took the mic. " Hello Everyone We are the Crimson group, and we will blow you away!" I said with a wink.**_

" _**I'm Natsuke Nadeshiko." **_

" _**R-Ruka N-nogi"**_

" _**I am Natsume Hyuuga."**_

" _**I am Mikan Sakura."**_

"_**I'm Kokoro call me koko." **_

" _**Im just the camera man." Raven said **_

" _**im just their personal reporter." shade said**_

" _**Okay so the first competition of the day is… Singing, pick out two members." The announcer said**_

" _**I want to try!" I squealed**_

" _**S-so do I." Ruka said**_

_**I smile at Ruka and say" Lets do our best."**_

" _**Right." Ruka said. **_

" _**How about umm… adolescence?" I asked**_

" _**Perfect." Ruka said, then thinks to himself. " I wont let these fun times be thrown away."**_

_**After memorizing the songs and waiting for their turn, it was finally time for me and Ruka's performance. I was nervous. I havent sung In years. I didn't want to let anyone down. Especially Ruka. Me and Ruka walked down to the center together.**_

" _**Its show time." I thought**_

" _**we are singing adolescence. Enjoy!"**_

_Natsuke singing_

**Ruka singing.**

_**Both.**_

_**Adolescence by kagamine rin and len.**_

_The promise that the two of us will always dance together is turned into a lie by my growing bosom. With our blond hair reflected in the mirror, we take turns combing for each other_

**We used to be rocked in the same bed. The two of us were connected with our hands held together.**

_Now an unrecognized face is reflected, and the whispering voice deeper. I will shatter that mirror with this hammer in my hand. _

**Tearing down our built toy castle into pieces, our creaking bones are the bell that announces the end to the knight and the princess In the distorted mirror, with hands folded, our fingers are not of the same length**

_From now on we will sleep in separate beds? You whisper to me "good night." As you turn the doorknob and open the door, I jump to that sound and grab the edge of your clothes_

**I kiss your extended fingers, in that instant an impulse runs through my spine**

Ruka takes my hand and kisses it, I blush lightly in shock, but doesn't let it show.

_**Don't turn off the light if I'm sleeping alone at night. As I scream "no," I will pound my pillow with my right hand. **_

**Saying things like "I'm scared of ghosts," you're such a baby, my princess. Your watery eyes, however, are hinting to me something different.**

_Our private time unknown to daddy and mommy, is it finally over? It's a faraway dream_

**Your body temperature, through the thin blanket, breaks open my lock.**

_As we silently lock the door, our gazing pupils are looking for an answer. _

**I erase my childish excuse together with the light. If I can no longer pick up your hair, then I will also tell lies**

_Stopping time, we now embrace tightly, as we try to synchronize our ticking heartbeats. _

_**With your melting hot breath and hugging warmth, I won't make any further move. It's as if I'm your knight**_

_**And we whisper together at once " I love you."**_

_**Then Ruka leaned down and kissed me, I kissed back, for a second, I realized what we were doing " Thank you guys, bye." I said quickly, walking off the stage, my cheeks red, but not as red as Ruka's at the moment. I ran over to Natsume, and smiled. " How did I do?" I asked**_

" _**Amazing the crowds going wild. Or maybe its just from the kiss?" Natsume teased.**_

" _**Knock it off. It was obviously done for the song. Right Ruka?" I asked**_

_**Ruka looks down. " Y-yeah." he sounded depressed alittle bit.**_

" _**Oh by the way Ruka." I said, while we was walking to the waiting area for the results.**_

" _**Yeah?" Ruka asked**_

" _**I would have told you doing the song but…I thought it would embarrass you so here is what I have to say." I said " My face is up here! How many times do I have to tell you?" **_

_**Ruka went five different shades of red, and was speechless. " Did you get that raven?" Shade asked**_

" _**Totally!" Raven snickered.**_

_**Everyone but the embarrassed Ruka busted out laughing, what a day. Now all we have to do is wait for the result.**_

Thanks for reading, and contuine please message me if you want to be a band in the competition oh and the last part of the song isn't real I made it up so Ruka and Natsuke can kiss thanks again and byez ._**~ Alice Nadeshiko.~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own gakuen alice or gossip girl plus I decided to write 4 new stories. The first one is a gakuen alice fan fiction called __it started during summer. __And the other one is a Carpathian fan fiction called __dark daughter__ and __under cover __another gakuen alice fan fiction and finally Natsume sister __Natsuke._

Natsuke has updated her mood to: Wow Boys are quite dumb

Comments on Natsukes status

Anna- Very

Sumire- I don't want to agree but very true

Natsume- oh shut up netsuke

Mikan- how rude. Its true.

Ruka- thaats not true natsuke.

Chapter 10- Revenge

Normal P.o.v

For the fact that Team Crimson. (Natsume's and Natsuke's team) Are killing the competition, and is now down to the final round, The other teams decided if Team Flame won revenge is in order. The final competition was A race around the beach. Quite simple, and one team mate was suppose to run. Natsume was chosen, and of course hyuuga won. The other teams knew that they were recording everything for there clique competitons to see who had the best one. So the other teams came up with a plan, a evil one at that.

Natsuke P.O.V

We knew the other team was plotting some type of revengr but we were to busy celebrating our victory. If you were us wouldn't you to? It was fun too.

We were having a sleep over, which we wasn't recording, because it's a sleep over, we were bound to do something we didn't want to remember. Like what I'm doing now. I'm in ruka's arms. I'm sitting in ruka's lap, my head against his chest, and his head on my head. We were watching a scary movies with the others. Me, and Natsume wasn't scared, but we were partnered up with someone anyway. Ruka was trying to act brave, but at times I can feel him tremble. Mikan keep jumping in fright. Natsume was holding her around her waist, like ruka was doing to me, but in a more protective and nonoko was hiding behind koko, and yuu. Anna behind yuu, and Nonoko behind Koko. Hotaru was just staring at the screen just watching the movie.

Near the end of the video Ruka was trembling a lot, so I cupped his cheeks, so he would look at me, and kissed him. Ruka stopped trembling, and kissed back. We started a make out session, but stopped when we heard cheering.

" Your not scared anymore Ruka?" I asked

He smiled at me, and said. " I'm not scared of scary movies any more period. I found my antidote. Thanks Natsuke."

I smirked at him, and said. " That's good, cause whats that?" I said pointing at the screen. When he looked his faced paled in within a few seconds ruka fainted. " I guess not."

" Why don't you wake the princess up." Natsume teased. I pecked his lips then smacked him awake. " Are you okay ruka?" I asked?

Ruka nodded." Let's see how can hold a kiss longer without coming for air." Mochu said.

We all agreed, and partnered up. Shade was left out. It was me, and ruka. Natsume, and a forced mikan. Hotaru, and raven. Anna, and Yuu. Koko, and nonoko. Shade, and Mochu job was to see who came up for air first.

Anna, and yuu dropped out first, panting heavily, even though it was only a minute. Next was Koko and Nonoko. Koko read Nonoko's thoughts of needing air and broke apart. Raven being the wimp he is backed out at 7 minutes. By 20 minutes it was just me, and Natsume. It ended in a tie, because by 25 minutes air was needed.

After this it was just a complete make out session, and more. We didn't even care if others were around, and I guess it was bad, because shade left the room in a fit.

I think half of us were half naked or more, because in the morning we was completely naked. We all shrieked, and remembered that we got lost in the moment, and lost a lot of things. The we all bathed, got dressed, and swore that we was never going to speak of this if we have to.

We all packed, and went home in a awkward silence, but we didn't know that this was just the first part of their revenge plan.

Thanks for reading. And I'll update as much as I can. Please Review! And I do not own gakuen alice nor the characters.

Sneak peak into Undercover

Alice is the top spy in the world, she specializes in Under cover work, It cant be to hard if they are staring at your chest the whole time instead of your face, Ninja work, She very good with weapons so watch out guys, and of course she a Assassin, and a very good one. Nobara is trained in only undercover work and has been friends with Alice for years as they work together in many undercover cases, they are now like sister. Natsume works as a ninja and a assassin, but most of the time he is undercover, he hardly ever works with Alice only is the case involves them being twins, because they are twins with the same personality. And Youichi who works undercover, he is not ready for anything else yet, he always works with Natsume or alice, he us their younger sibling. All of them work for the CIA, Alice and youichi work in the Paranormal section, because of alice flaming red hair and Youichi silver hair, they are half vampire and werewolves. But no one knows that they are vampires too. Natsume works in the Protecting humans from vampires and etc instead of helping them with Nobara. The case they are on is a dangerous one. She has been assigned to work with her brother Natsume and her friend Nobara, but the academy that they are sent to is more than it seems, This is Natsume and Youichi school, but will Alice and Nobara be able to go under cover? With so many identities will Alice and Nobara be able to finish the case without getting caught? Why is this case have the paranormal and the human protecting working together? What is happening at Gakuen Alice?


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note

Thanks for reading this, and I wanted to apolgize for not updating these stories. I will try to update them as much as I can. For the past couple months I have been on writers block, but I am really committed to these stories, and will continue writing. Feel free to message me about ideas you have, or what I should do better. Please review these stories, because that will make me very happy. Thank you again, and the nexts chapters will be posted as soon as possible.


	12. Revange is so sweet

_I do not own gakuen alice or gossip girl _

_**Mikan: Oh no**_

_**Natsume: This is not good…**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Revenge is so sweet **_

_**~ It's so payback time!~**_

_**Natsuke p.o.v**_

_**I feel queasy. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it. " Natsume let's just do this presentation, win, and leave okay? I feel like something horrible is going to happen." I said**_

_**The video began with us on the plane.**_

_**Video playing**_

WHO IS READY for fun?" I yelled

" WE are!" everyone screamed" Who ready for relaxin?" I asked" we are" everyone answered" Ready for breaking rules and partying?" I asked" YES!" everyone but Yuu said" Yuu are you going to be a party pooper?" I asked he doesn't answer so koko locks him in the supply closet." Natsume your up." I said taking a seat as he rises." Ruka and Me, alice and mikan, Raven are a group. Nobara, Anna,Nonoko and youichi in another group. Yuu, koko, and mochi. Hotaru and shade" Natsume said " Our schedule is to split up and explore, then eat, go to the hotel to change, then party! We should get to partying by 2 pm end at 7 am okay?"" Yay" we cheered but you was banging on the supply closet door." then we Make sure we have the most awesome Christmas party!" Natsume said then we started Cheering loud. I stood up and started to walk toward Natsume, but I felt very drunk, and I was very clumsy, but when the plane took up a tripped and fell on Ruka lap. Then their was whooping, and cheering. " Kiss, kiss, kiss!" They shouted. Mochi turned the camera toward us. I leaned down and kissed Ruka, then there was cheering. I got up leaving Ruka, madly blushing.

Hawaii" Winter break 09!" Everyone screamed when we left the plane. " Okay guys lets split up!"" Bye Ichi-sama." I said blowing a kiss to Youichi. "I'll be the camera man." Raven said " I should be able to burn all three together later." Mikan said" Lets explore!" I cheered

**The video starts showing The other groups time once we split then it went to ours-" Oh no." I muttered, as I watched the next scene. **

After we got out of the water and put our stuff back on. I fell back in then I pulled Ruka in and we started laughing. Natsume and mikan tried to help us out and they fell in too. We busted out laughing. But then raven put the camera facing us and went to the bathroom. What he doesn't know is…that's when the alcohol kicked in."Ru-ka" I teased" Yes Alice?" Ruka asked face red." Come here, okay?" I asked, and he swam over to me. " Your really to nice to me I think you should get rewarded."" What?" he asked but he didn't get the chance to finish because I kissed him, and that kissed was return, with passion and love, and it went into a very detailed kiss. He was holding me to him and I think I heard him whisper in between one of the breaks " I love you." but I'm not sure anyway I was to caught up in the moment, we were kissing in the water, and holding each other, nothing in the world mattered after that. Natsume and Mikan was as badly drunk as we were, because they were doing the same exact thing as us! I am pretty sure Mikan told Natsume that she loved him, and wishes to always be with him. " I am so happy your not my real sister" Natsume said to Mikan as they begun again. " What about Alice?" Mikan whispered, as she returned it. " she is my twin." and their it begun again.

After at least a hour I snapped out of it, but I didn't stop. I think Ruka did too but he didn't stop either. I am pretty sure Natsume and Mikan were out of it, but nor did they stop. We stopped right before raven came back, when he did come back, And it was a awkward silence on the way back to the hotel. And we were very very wet.

**Me, Natsume, Mikan, and Ruka's eye's were opened wide opened, our faces where completely red. How embarrassing. After the room went silent, the next scene played. Showing me, and Ruka singing together, and the rest of the competition. **

**The final scene was what shocked us most. **

I'm in ruka's arms. I'm sitting in ruka's lap, my head against his chest, and his head on my head. We were watching a scary movies with the others. Me, and Natsume wasn't scared, but we were partnered up with someone anyway. Ruka was trying to act brave, but at times I can feel him tremble. Mikan keep jumping in fright. Natsume was holding her around her waist, like ruka was doing to me, but in a more protective and nonoko was hiding behind koko, and yuu. Anna behind yuu, and Nonoko behind Koko. Hotaru was just staring at the screen just watching the movie.

Near the end of the video Ruka was trembling a lot, so I cupped his cheeks, so he would look at me, and kissed him. Ruka stopped trembling, and kissed back. We started a make out session, but stopped when we heard cheering." Your not scared anymore Ruka?" I asked

He smiled at me, and said. " I'm not scared of scary movies any more period. I found my antidote. Thanks Natsuke."I smirked at him, and said. " That's good, cause whats that?" I said pointing at the screen. When he looked his faced paled in within a few seconds ruka fainted. " I guess not."

" Why don't you wake the princess up." Natsume teased. I pecked his lips then smacked him awake. " Are you okay ruka?" I asked? Ruka nodded." Let's see how can hold a kiss longer without coming for air." Mochu said. We all agreed, and partnered up. Shade was left out. It was me, and ruka. Natsume, and a forced mikan. Hotaru, and raven. Anna, and Yuu. Koko, and nonoko. Shade, and Mochu job was to see who came up for air , and yuu dropped out first, panting heavily, even though it was only a minute. Next was Koko and Nonoko. Koko read Nonoko's thoughts of needing air and broke apart. Raven being the wimp he is backed out at 7 minutes. By 20 minutes it was just me, and Natsume. It ended in a tie, because by 25 minutes air was needed. After this it was just a complete make out session, and more. We didn't even care if others were around, and I guess it was bad, because shade left the room in a fit. I think half of us were half naked or more, because in the morning we was completely naked. We all shrieked, and remembered that we got lost in the moment, and lost a lot of things. The we all bathed, got dressed, and swore that we was never going to speak of this if we have to. We all packed, and went home in a awkward silence.

_**I ran out the room with mikan following, the tape wouldn't stop, and that's horrible. I couldn't take it. I grabbed Mikan's hand, and ran. We ran into my room, and locked ourselves in our room. How Embarrassing. I was absolutely embarrassed! We were embarrassed. We wouldn't leave the room no matter how much Natsume, and Ruka begged us too. We were planning our revenge. We knew that the other teams had planned this. So we wont be satisfied in till we get our revenge. The first step is pretty hard though, its to escape Gakuen Alice. Once we do this we can get our revenge. I'm sorry brother, ruka, youichi, this is just something I got to do. For all of us.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! The last chapters next so please stick with me! Love you and see you next time. Xoxo Alice Girl.**_


	13. everlasting memories

_I do not own gakuen alice or gossip girl _

_**Final chapter of. " Hey! Everybody has secrets."**_

_**Mikan: Thanks for reading **_

_**Anna: And sticking with us till the end. And please continue to.**_

_**Nonoko: Have a happy holidays.**_

_**Natsume: Please read the sequel Secrets are for spilling.**_

_**Hotaru: I guess this is good bye in till next time huh?**_

_**Yuu: We have had some good memories huh?**_

_**Koko: Yep! So many times we laughed, and cried.**_

_**Kitsumne: Held each other closely.**_

_**Youichi: When we fell. Together**_

_**Nobara: And helped each other get back up.**_

_**Raven: When we smiled together.**_

_**Shade: When we just sat around doing nothing.**_

_**Ruka: And just had fun. Thank you all for sticking with us.**_

_**Natsuke: We have had many memories together, haven't we? Well you know what rhis isn't the end this is only a beginning. **_

_**Everyone: Goodbye for now!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Ever Lasting Memories **_

_**~ I promise you I will always remember you, but I have to do this…I have to… For us. They wont get away with this."**_

_**Mikan P.O.V**_

I was packing my clothing, and stuff. Was going to run away with Natsuke. We needed to get revenge on those people. I cant believe they did that to us. We were humiliated. I cant believe they went that far to get revenge. Me, and Natsuke were going to run away, and get payback. We were going to leave everything behind…Natsume… Ruka…Hotaru…Yuu… Nonoko… Anna…Kitsumne…Kokoro…Youichi… Nobara…Narumi…Everything…I don't want to but I have to…It's my only choice…

Suddenly I was hit behind the head, and the last thing I heard was. " I'm so sorry Mikan. I Love You. Remember That." Before everything went black.

Natsuke P.O.V

" I'm So Sorry Mikan. I Love You. Remember That." I whispered. Tears dripping down my chin. She couldn't go with me. This life is not for her. I cant take her away from all this. She's in love with Natsume, and Natsume loves her. They belong together, but me? I have to do this for all of us. I'm so sorry everyone. I kissed her forehead, and quickly hugging her before I ran.

I ran from the room, and kept running till I was at the D.A. " Nobara, Youichi can I talk to you for a second." I breathlessly asked.

They nodded, and we went to my dorm, where my bags are already packed, just waiting for me to pick them up, and run away. " A-are you running away?" Nobara choked tears starting to flow from her eyes.

I nodded. " Please! Don't go!" Nobara whimpered.

Youichi looked up, and said. " If you have to go…Take me with you…Please."

I shook my head. " I can't…I'm sorry…" I whispered.

" Please!" They begged. Crying, they had nothing left here. I understood the feeling. " Fine." I said. " Go pack. I have to do some more things."

I left the room. I first went to Natsumes room. I hugged him quickly. " I love you, always, forever, remember that alright?"

He nodded. " Yes. I Love you too sis. Now and forever. What's up?" He said.

I Smiled kissed his cheek, and said. " Just wanted to let you know." Then I walked out the room. Then I visited, Yuu, Kokoro, Anna, and Nonoko, and did the same thing. I then visited Hotaru and Kitsumne. Finally I was at Ruka's room. " Hello." I whispered hugging him. " I Love you as a friend, I Love you as a brother, and I think I'm starting to have feelings for you." I said.

" I Love you more than I can ever explain. I Always will love you." Ruka said, and he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed back, and when we finally parted I said. " I…Love…You…I May always will" And I meant it. I Am in love with Ruka Nogi. " I-I've got to go." I said. Then I left Ruka. If I stayed any longer than I wouldn't be able to leave. When I got back to my dorm. Nobara, and Youichi had there bags packed. I Guess This is good Bye. I hope they know I'm doing this for them. I hope they know I love them. I always will. I hope they remember me.

Natsume's P.O.V

We went into Natsuke's room expecting to see her, but we knew we wasn't. When she came to my room. When she went to tell everyone she loved them, and to remember that, it was her way of saying goodbye. I only knew this, because when we went to find mikan she was knocked out on her bed, next to a bag of items, and when we asked mikan she said that Natsuke hit her, and knocked her out. Mikan told us everything. The plan about running away. The revenge. Everything_**. **_Even though we all knew that she wasn't going to be there we hoped, but we saw nothing. She's gone, like Mikan said. We walked over to the bed, and found a recording. I started the recording, and heard Natsuke's voice say good bye, as she started singing. Then I read the note she left behind. She took Youichi, and Nobara with her. We all started crying as we read, and listened. How could she leave us?

_**Live Like there's no tomorrow By Selena Gomez**_

_Italics: The recording of the song she left for them._

**Bold: The note she left for them to read**

_If time could tune in today and we left too many things to sayIf we could turn it back what would we want to change? but now's the time to take a chanceC'mon, we got to make a standWhat if we gotta lose the choices in our handsAnd we can find a way to do anything if we try to _

**I Wish I could say good bye. Face to Face. I wish that we could have never went to Hawaii I wish we had better moments. More Good moments. I Wish All the good moments I had today would never end. I wish I could live like there is no tomorrow.**

_Live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)Love like it's all that we know. (The only chance that we ever found)Believe in what we feel inside, Believe in it and it'll never never let this life pass us like there's no tomorrow._

**I remember us laughing, playing tag, all together. Like one big happy family. Running, falling, laughing. I want to hold this memory to my heart. Natsume I remember when I fell , you caught me. When I cried. You wiped the tears away. Your are a terrific big brother, you may be mean to others, and sometimes me, but I know you love me. Mikan you made me laugh when no one could. You made me smile when all I wanted to do is cry. Thank you guys. For the best years of my life. You may act stupid, and clumsy, but you do have a brain. I'm sorry for leaving you, but I do love you, and I know you'll always love me too.**

_It never was a night at day and then the week will fade awayLet it be. nothing less. and let the dreams a leap and fade and hope you fly, feel what it's like to be aliveGive it all, what we've got and lay it all on the lineAnd we can find a way to do anything if we try to_

**Anna, Kokoro, Kitsumne, Yuu, Nonoko you guys helped bring back what I forgot. Thank you. So much. You gave me the best year of my life. Without you I wouldn't have made it. Thank you. When I forgot you taught me how to cook, you taught me how to mix chemicals, you taught me how to laugh again. You made me smile. You taught me how to joke, and remind me that you were all there for me thank you. I Love you all. Thank you for being my friend.**

_live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)Love like it's all that we know. (The only chance that we ever found)Believe in what we feel inside, Believe in it and it'll never never let this life pass us like there's no tomorrow._

**Hotaru, Ice queen. Thank you for being you. I wouldn't have learned that you don't always have to be nice to someone for them to love you. Like you love me. You may hurt me, and you may call me a idiot, but you have a big warm heart. I Love you. It's because of you that I can do this. I may cry, but I have to do this.**

_Will you be by my side? We'll do this you and Me. Nothing is impossible. Nothing is impossible! _

**I wish I could be with you Ruka. I'm not good for you though. I'm not the person you should love. I'm a horrible person. I Don't deserve you. You deserve someone better. It sucks cause I fell hard for you. I don't want to leave you, and I'm selfish for wishing that you'll always love me, the way I'll always love you. Please remember me, because I hope to come back! I really do. **

_like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)Love like it's all that we know. (The only chance that we ever found)Believe in what we feel inside, Believe in it and it'll never never let this life pass us byLive like there's no tomorrow._

**So Everyone please for me, remember me, and don't cry, be happy. I'm begging you. Please…Love me, remember me, hold my memory to your heart, cause as I run away to get revenge for what they've done…I'm doing that for you…So please love me….Hold my memory to your heart….remember me…always….**

_ive like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)Love like it's all that we know. (The only chance that we ever found)Believe in what we feel inside, Believe in it and it'll never die_

**So Today, This year we all had good memories right? Well hold them to your heart! Don't cry over me, I don't want that, Don't you dare cry. So remember me, like I never left. So if we ever meet again, no when we will meet again. It was like we can begin where I left off. So live life like there's no tomorrow cause I need to know your enjoying life for me. Love like it all you know. Cause it'll never let you down like I did. Again I'm sorry. Believe in what you feel inside, and I'll return someday. Believe in it, and it'll never die. This wish will come true, I will return, and I will always care.**

**love always, and remember for life**

**~Natsuke Sakura-Hyuuga~**

_**We cried. She was really gone. Then the taped played again. Natsuke's Final song:**_

I'll Always Remember You

_**Miley Cyrus/ Hannah Montana **_

_**Singing: Natsuke Hyuuga**_

_**I always knew this day would come **_

_**We'd be standing one by one**_

_**With our future in our hands**_

_**So many dreams so many plans**_

_**Always knew after all these yearsT**_

_**here'd be laughter there'd be tears**_

_**But never thought that I'd walk away with so much joy but so much pain**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbyeBut yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving onI**_

_**'m so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**_

_**The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph**_

_**And hold you in my heart foreverI'll always remember you**_

_**Nanananana**_

_**Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look**_

_**And there we are on every page Memories I'll always save**_

_**Up ahead on the open doors Who knows what were heading towards?**_

_**I wish you love I wish you luckFor you the world just opens up**_

_**But it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on**_

_**I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**_

_**T**__**he times that we had I'll keep like a photographAnd hold you in my heart foreverI**_

_**'ll always remember youEveryday that we had all the good all the bad **_

_**I'll keep them here insideAll the times we shared every place everywhere**_

_**You touched my lifeYeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh**_

_**But right now we just cryCause it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on**_

_**I**__**'m so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**_

_**The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph**_

_**And hold you in my heart foreverI**__**'ll always remember you**_

_**Nanananana**_

_**I'll always remember youI'll always remember you**_

All of our phones beeped at the same time, and we read it, it was probably the last thing we ever excepted. We thought it was from Natsuke, but this is too much….

Your crying? Well Your going to have more hard ships to come, cause Natsuke may be gone, but her secrets travel still remains. Your secret still remains, I know what you did, and it's about to hurt you. I'm going to make sure that you ALL get what you deserve. Have fun for now, oh and have fun chasing Natsuke down, and running away from me, because I'm always behind you. I'm always behind Natsuke, and I know everything. Don't you love Me?

XOXO Alice Girl.

I know what you did. I know what she did. I know what all you did, and we are coming. We are going to attack. Not yet. Keep guessing who we are, cause I can be anybody. This is why you don't trust anybody with your secrets, because some one is going to leek it to the wrong person, and there will be trouble. So I just have 9 words for you. I know what you did, and I'm still breathing.

~M


	14. Authors Note

Authors note: Thanks for sticking to me till the end, but there's still the sequel! Secret's are for spilling. Here's a sneak peak into it for who ever stuck with the story! Love you all! Please continue to sport me, and read my stories. By the way this story is going to be Revamped. Oh!And for good times sake, before this story says it final good bye. I Don't Not Own Gakuen Alice

Prologue- Dangerous

_**Ruka nogi P.O.V**_

_**Natsuke Hyuuga… The girl that ran away. The girl that got away. The girl that's always on my mind. The girl I cant forget. The girl I'll always love. Yes I still love her even though it's been year's since she left. It's hard to get over the girl that you crushed on for years. She should be 16 now, and I want to find her. I really do. I know what I did. I know why who ever that Alice girl is wants me. Though for the past year without Natsuke, everyone's starting to drift away. Far away. Natsume hardly talks now. Only to Mikan, and me. Mikan's not as cheerful anymore. I hardly talk, I only think about her. Hotaru Is colder than ever, and Nonoko, and Anna are distancing themselves from us. Koko hardly ever jokes around anymore, and Kitsumne has withdrawal from us. Heck even Yuu's not into anything anymore!**_

_**I Hope us becoming the band Crimson Flame helps us find her. She's been undetected able. She's always been good at dodging, and hiding. We named the band after her, because she will always burn in our hearts. Just then my phone beeped, and I checked it.**_

_**Oh Ruka! You seem sad lately, and the game we are all playing dull. SO you know what? I'll be nice so this game can become interesting! You been Looking for Natsuke Hyuuga? Her name is not Natsuke Hyuuga anymore, but Alexandra Cheshire Blackthorn. To find her wont be difficult now, because I'm going to tell you where she is. She is living in Cheshire England. Warrington to be exact. She is dating Vincent Rinaldi. She does not like him a bit, it is only for her movie deal. She has a huge mansion, and is about to put her plan in action. That's all I'm telling you. So cheer up! Oh, and the game will continue, when you get there. Bet you love me now huh?**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Xoxo Alice Girl.**_

_**I read this over, and over again. I was happy, but I was also sad. Why? You might be wondering? Why would I be sad when the girl I love, the girl that ran away went missing, and now I know where she is. I have the chance to find her, and make her mine. I'm sad, because she dating Vincent Rinaldi. She may not love him she's still with him, and not me. I wanted her, and before she left she wanted me. She said that she loved me. She may always will. I don't know what to believe anymore. It's so confusing. I just don't understand anything anymore. **_

" _**What's up Ruka?" Natsume asked as he entered the room with Mikan.**_

" _**England." I said.**_

" _**What about England?" Mikan said. She became like a sister to me. She always been there for me like Natsume has.**_

" _**Natsuke." I said. I'm still trying to progress what I learned, and I'm still shocked. **_

" _**What are you talking about." Natsume said.**_

" _**Alice girl texted me. She said that the reason we can't find Natsuke is, because she changed her name. She changed it to Alexandra Cheshire Blackthorn. She living in Cheshire England. Warrington Cheshire. She's dating this guy for some type of deal. Maybe Music? Vincent Rinaldi." I explained.**_

" _**Vincent Rinaldi?" Mikan repeated.**_

_**Natsume tightened his hand into a fist. "We will get her back. We should start packing." When they left I heard everybody's phone go off at once. I checked my phone, and say that I got another text message. I thought Alice girl wasn't going to bother us in till we hit England.**_

_**Poor you. Heart broken. Just, because little old Natsuke, or should I say Alexandra is dating Vincent. She should be careful though. So should you though. Everything is not what it seems, and you wont be able to tell who's good, and whose bad. It's going to be really difficult to tell friend from foe. Wait…Did you forget about me? Well you shouldn't have, because I'm back, and better than over. I still know what you did. I'm still breathing, and I'm still breathing. Guess you better take this last word about Natsuke seriously. Dangerous.**_

_**~ M**_


	15. Author Note

Authors note

Thanks for reading this, and I wanted to apolgize for not updating these stories. I will try to update them as much as I can. For the past couple months I have been on writers block, but I am really committed to these stories, and will continue writing. Feel free to message me about ideas you have, or what I should do better. Please review these stories, because that will make me very happy. Also it will be extremely harder now since my baby brother is a newborn and my mom will need help with him. The bigger problem is state testing, but I will try to update a lot. By The way I am changing my Account name to, ChessaBlack, So Thank you again, and the next chapters will be posted as soon as possible.

I Also want to announce that there will be new stories. There will be a Icarly fan fiction called, " I Was Arranged." This story is a crossover of I Carly Harry Potter, and glee. Freddie is a prince arranged to Marry Sam. His Childhood friend. No one knows Freddie is a prince in till Carly spills the secret. Sam and Freddie were in love, but due a incident Sam runs away from Freddie with her twin sister Luna. Lucien, Freddie's twin also loses his love, Luna. Sam and Luna meet Freddie and Lucien again in the train to Hogwarts. Will there love be able to survive? Or will Evil destroy it forever?

Another story is also a Icarly fan fiction called, " I Princess." In this story Sam's a princess, but no one knows. Freddie finds out and declares his love for her. Now Freddie is competing for Sam's heart along with 10 other guys. Will he win or will someone else win her over. In this story Sam's twin sister Luna is trying to help Freddie win the competition while saving her heart from Lucien, Freddie's twin. Will she be able to help Freddie and save her heart, or will one of them be lost? Don't forget Carly. She's confused. She doesn't know who she likes. Will she ruin a relationship trying? Or will she be victorious?

Another story is also a Icarly Fanfiction called. " I Got a secret." This is about a web show called Lunar Eclipse, which happens to be the family of Sam and Freddie. When they go to England to meet there family again. Will there family bring the two together while finding love of there own? Or will dark secrets destroy the two families and bring them apart, and bring the destruction of the worlds?

In a Gakuen Alice, Victorious, and Icarly Crossover. Natsume has burned down the school, Cat has accidentally flooded the school, and Freddie has accidentally electrified the school. Now They have built a school for all three schools causing them all to meet. At the school they find out that Natsume, Tori, and Sam are related to this shy girl named Natsuke Luna Vladimira Blackrose. Can they get Natsuke's real personality to come out while being able to win the Webawards, Music awards, and don't forget the Alice awards? Does Natsuke have a unknown talent? Does Natsume have a crush on a certain brunette? Does Tori have a secret lover? And What's with Freddie and Sam?

In The Icarly/Gallagher crossover" The daughters of Cammie Morgan." Sam and Luna are forced to go to this mysterious Gallagher academy, and Gibby, Freddie, and Shane have been transferred to Blackthorne Academy. Will the two friends meet again? Will Carly see her two best friends again? And will Spencer stop blowing things up?

In the Gakuen Alice Story. " Natsuke." it introduces Natsuke Hyuuga. Natsume's twin sister, and their rivalry. The two siblings have fell in love and had their heart broken by each other. They shouldn't have fell for their rivials best friends, but they didn't know, and they did anyway. Natsume Destroyed Natsuke, and Now Natsuke's out for revenge. This is a camp rock, and Gakuen Alice Cross over.

In The camp rock story. " Camp love." The connect four kids go to Camp rock. Nathaniel Gray's Son, Christian Gray meets a girl name Alicia. Alicia hides herself under her huge glasses, and werid clothing. She is invisible to say. Christian starts to fall for Alicia, and Alicia starts to wonder how she got into this mess. She didn't like singing, but then remembered. Her friend Hailey dragged her along. Will Christian get his girl? Or will she be forced to leave Camp Rock?

Pretty Little Daughters is also a new one. The four main characters in the future have daughters, each daughter a secret, some similar to there parents, some not. But they all are being haunted by A. Based off of Pretty Little Liars.

Also Next Generation- A Glee fan fiction is being created as we speak! It's about what happens when the old Glee club goes to College, and a new Glee club starts up. What will happen?

Gallagher Vs. Blackthorne- A Gallagher crosser over- is going to probably be added last. Cammie's twin sister that no one knew had has been found and is now going to Gallagher Academy. Zach's cousin, Alex goes to the academy also. As Cammie tries to get closer to Chessie as she is her sister, but the attempts pushes Chessie farther away. Alex is the only one who is able to get close to Chessie. But why is the question, and why is there a new Circle of Cavan now arising?

AND FINALLY Watashi Ni XX Shinasai- His Turn- Akira needs to prove that he is interested in girls to his parents, and the new girl needs to write a romance story or her publisher fires her? Can the two of them together make a arrangement? Or will it turn into something more.

Just remember It Started in the summer will be updated, so will the sequel to Everybody has secrets, is the story Secrets are for spilling will be updated. That story is a crossover of Pretty little liars, Gakuen Alice, and Gossip Girls. The story Every body has secrets will be revamped, and changed so look out for that. And the story undercover will be changed too. I'm changing it so it has more action, drama, and romance in it!

Yep that's a lot of stories just for you. . Also there are more stories then this, I just want to wait a bit before uploading? Any questions? Ideas, and thing else? Just ask. Once I get onto a steady schedule they will either be updated each week by relation. Just ask. Which means all Gakuen Alice stories will be updated together and etc. Or 2-3 stories will be updated each week. Thanks for sticking with me, and also please check out my profile so you can understand the family relations in these stories and crossovers.


	16. AN forgot something in the last one

Quick thing user name actually is now Chessa-Sirius-Black, and I am also now a Beta-Reader!yay! So if you need any help ask me! I'm here for you! Also out of school on Vacation! I'll be updating more once I get on more! So thanks for still being here for me and I want you to know I appericate it and thanks a lot! Love you so much! I will not quit any story or drop any!


End file.
